Different from the Tenkaichi Budokai
by MelonNut14
Summary: What happens when the Z-Senshi are brought to a different tournament. All thanks to a child. My OC participates in the story and warning spanking of a minor. Chapter 19 just uploaded. There is Hercule torture
1. Donut Raid

Hey, everyone, my name is Troten, I'm 6 years old and I live in the world where I can go from one world to another. Didn't make sense I know, but I belong in the world of Dragonball, I just travel a lot, don't flame me, this is my first fanfic, that I've actually posted. So enjoy.

Yoshi: Troten

Troten: WTF, Yoshi this is my private quarters

Yoshi: Yeah, Yeah, stop writing in your little diary. I stuttered

Troten: What! This is not a diary this is where I put all of my personal thoughts. It's called a…

Yoshi: Diary

Troten: JOURNAL, It's called a Journal

Yoshi wasn't amused by my tone of voice and left, he acted like he was my mom and I didn't like it, but I didn't want to be around my mother either, she was strict and loving. And don't forget about my brother, he'll flip strongest teen in the world and I'll have to go over his knee, no way. Tomorrow was my first time hosting and announcing a smash tourney. I couldn't wait, but if I was caught I'll never sit again, ever.

Dear Journal, I'm scared, excited, and pissed at Yoshi right now, but mostly scared.

I left the little tree I was hiding behind and returned to the Smash mansion where everyone was staying for the matches were for tomorrow on my way back to the mansion I ran into Kirby eating some donuts he stole from Kami knows where.

"Hey Kirby" I said smelling the donuts he had, he was too busy stuffing his face rather then answer me.

"GGHHeyHH" he tried to reply forcing the creamed filled pastries into his mouth. I was starting to get irritated over his bad manners, "I was always taught that people shouldn't eat with their mouths open at the table Kirby" he just finished shoving the final donut from the box in his gaping black hole of a mouth and responded "Well we're not at the table are we, Troten" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well, let's head back inside" The donuts were still stuck in my head and I started drooling "Say, where did you get those donuts from"

"Yeah let's oh and I stole these from the fridge I don't know who they belong to but it was worth it, want some"

"There's more" a storm of drool rained down from my mouth now, I started blushing too.

"Yep" he was drooling too so I wasn't embarrassed anymore and my blushing stopped. We both headed inside the smash mansion. I knew the place well, I snuck out of home and came here many times and left with pain killers because when I returned I was always welcomed with hugs, a lecture and corporal punishment. However my mom just had a baby and she was taking care of it, my brother cared for me and punished me when needed, he was like my second daddy, since my first one died and my brother beat the one responsible 2 years ago, it took almost my whole supply of pain killers to block the pain of my brother's slaps, but he would just ascend and make it hurt like normal, then he would punish me again for trying to block the pain, then I struggled like a normal boy, then would lecture me. Enough of that, back to the story.

Me and Kirby just raided the kitchen for more sweets and our faces were covered in icing from whatever sweets we could find and we were being watched, I just didn't care and Kirby didn't know and I can sense his presence he was standing there with his sword and I just narrowed down the options and you're to probably, he had gold sword with spikes and has a mask, did anyone guess yet, well he is Kirby's best friend.

"What do you two think you're doing, WITH MY DONUTS"

"Oh god" I swear I almost peed myself

"Uh, hi buddy, Meta, heh heh" Kirby had that Goku blush all over, while I was keeping my kidneys from exploding. Kirby pulled somethin out of his pocket "Here, w-we saved y-yo-yu-you a doughnut" Meta's eyes glowed red under his mask and soon that would be the color me all over.


	2. Busted in Two Ways

Here we are chapter 2, um where did we leave off, and I wonder oh yeah we got BUSTED! Meta knight was coming closer into view and I started pleading and Kirby started to have a Goku moment for sure.

"It was an accident and we were just hungry okay Meta, see you know how hungry I am, and Troten's a saiyan so" Kirby started sweating and smiling nervously. I was this close running away but Meta could fly after me.

"Come on, donuts are my favorite food you know" I followed Kirby's plan and smiled nervously.

"No, I don't know, but you eat EVERYTHING, are all saiyans like this" Meta asked trying his best not to attack the two boys in front of him. He loved donuts.

"Yes" My face dropped and Kirby started to raise an eyebrow at me, he knew I liked to fight, but he didn't understand my eating habits, I ate more than he did and that's saying something.

"I see, so then how come you don't look like Kirby over here" Meta asked, Kirby narrowed his eyes at that.

"Hey, I resent that" Kirby quickly rose his voice "Besides you shouldn't be talking fat ass, uh-huh you can't hide from me, you scoff those donuts down like there's no tomorrow" Meta Knight and I were both surprised, Kirby never took offense to anything, but that was different he was never called fat before.

"You're lucky Tiff isn't here, she taught you better," Meta spat out. Kirby had a fail moment, Meta always used the Tiff card to slow him down and Kirby was pissed. "Anyway, why aren't you big like him"

"US" Kirby corrected. I had to expose all about myself to a dark void and a chatterbox.

"Um, well, you see, I-I-I train a lot, so it kind of fits out you know and our training is intense, I'm a super saiyan"

"Super whatta" Kirby muttered.

"A Super Saiyan, hmm interesting" Meta pondered to himself, that piece of info made him forget all about the donuts (weird, huh).

"Yep, and so is my older brother and my daddy" I started blurting out stuff. Yoshi and Pikachu (to be mentioned later) knew about my saiyan heritage due to the fact that they were the first people I met.

"Speaking of your older brother and your father, who are they, do they even know that you're here" Now I started to sweat.

"Well, actually, no they don't I come here because my mom makes me study all the time and I just like to relieve some stress coming here, you see my brother's friend gave me a dimension changer thing and here I am I." I started rubbing the back of my head and laughing. I was definitely my daddy's son.

During the donut crisis, a certain teen was tracking me down "Troten where are you, ugh, no dinner for you tonight" he said, he was a super saiyan with short hair not his dad's but pretty close to it. Because of myself in a different dimension, he couldn't sense me, and I couldn't him, why would I. He was mumbling to himself about killing me "How long are you going to keep running away, this has been going on for two years, it has to stop" Soon the boy got tired of searching and decided to head for home "This doesn't make sense why can't I sense him, It's not like he disappeared off the face of the earth" then the boy thought to himself "or did he, man I better go talk to Bulma" then the boy flew to Capsule Corp. Just like always, Bulma was working on her inventions, her husband Vegeta was training, of course and 3 year old Trunks was staring at the TV in his PJs watching cartoons. like some mindless cartoons and Mirai Trunks (came back in my story) who managed to get away from training long enough to finally relax only to answer the door bell. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, how you doing, Gohan" He said surprised to see Gohan was such in a rush. "What's wrong Gohan, Troten run away again" He said sarcastically hoping he was wrong, when I ran away my mom was hectic. Gohan nodded and Trunks smile faded but Gohan was friendly to still put on a conversation.

"Hiya Trunks, how's you doing" Looking back to Chibi Trunks sitting mindlessly at the TV in his one piece pajamas with SpongeBob on it. He was reciting the words in the show repeatedly in zombie motion.

"K-R-A-B-B-Y P-A-T-T-Y Says I" Chibi Trunks says clapping his hands. Mirai blushed and Gohan chuckled "I need to speak to Bulma" Then Trunks was snapped out of embarrassment and lead Gohan to Bulma's lab. Bulma recognized Gohan in the door.

"Why, hello there Gohan, fancy meeting you here" Bulma said lifting her goggles up and putting down her tools and turned only to meet a stern face and her bewildered son. "What's wrong chasing after Troten again" Gohan nodded.

"Bulma, this is going to sound weird but did Troten take a ship into space" Bulma was confused.

"No, he hasn't, but I did use him to test my new invention" she said as she held a copy of something that looks like a watch. " I haven't giving it a name yet but I know you can use it to travel to different dimensions, I gave Troten a copy, but it was a prototype so he could have ended up in somewhere completely random for all I know." Gohan took the watch and he started pressing a few buttons then pressed go.

"Be careful Gohan" was the last words Gohan heard before he flashed and disappeared. In what felt like forever he landed in a field and looked around he started scanning the power here

"Wow, incredible, the power here is like Frieza maybe more and a few are like Cell, maybe even greater." Gohan concentrated more. "and another one smaller this time but still good, the signature, it's the same as Troten he must be close, this is it" Then Gohan shivered "Wait, there's a power close by and it's a big one, smaller than mine but it was almost as high as Vegeta at his max" Then Gohan turned around shocked to see a green dinosaur eating a melon. The dino looked up and said "Oh hello there"

"Uh hiya" Gohan said a little shocked 'Animals talk here, how bizarre, well so does Oolong and Puar so can't complain' The dinosaur examined Gohan a little closely.

"Hey, you look a lot like Troten" Gohan smiled, this guy was reliable.

"Yes, I'm his brother, Gohan" This shocked the dinosaur.

"Oh, wow, it's an honor to meet you, by the way my name's Yoshi, Troten talks about you all the time, you saved your world from an android, that was awesome, oh and I'm sorry for your loss." Yoshi said bowing his head; Gohan shuddered at the memory and then let it go.

"Yes, thank you, but my mother's kind of furious at Troten's escapades and needs him home" Yoshi then frowned. "Aww, what a shame" Gohan wondered at this.

"Wait, what do you mean" Gohan asked. Yoshi looked up.

"Well, one of our Smash tournaments is coming up like every year and Troten agreed to participate" Yoshi said "We would be grateful if you would attend as well." Gohan was intrigued by this offer.

"I may attend but Troten may be under punishment for a long time, I will see if I can pull some strings with our mother and we can attend" Gohan said smiling and Yoshi smiled to. "Yes thank you" Yoshi said shaking Gohan's hand and then pulling him forward to the manor. "Come, please I will help you find your little brother, and I will introduce you to all the other fighters" he said and Gohan smirked, he was curious to meet fighters who are his equals or at least can put up a good fight. Yoshi led Gohan into the foyer where he was shocked to see to see a knight holding a sword sipping a cup of lemonade, a duplicate only pink eating cakes and myself.

"Ah, I see so your father was killed saving his family, very noble of him" Meta said sipping his drink.

"Yes I agree" Kirby said stuffing his face some more

"Uh-huh, he was a strong warrior and I still miss him" I said shredding a few tears.

"Well, your brother finished the fight at least, now your father's death wasn't in vain" Meta said taking another drink. "Speaking of your brother, where is he now"

"I'm right here" said an angered Gohan. I turned and sighed, I was in deep trouble, I wouldn't be leaving without a sore toosh for sure, the worst part would be getting it in front of Kirby, his loudmouth would tell everyone in the mansion and I would never want to go in there again. So the best thing I can think of it was the worst thing to do. I hid in the bathroom only to be brought out by my older brother in less than 5 minutes and I was lifted over his head as he came out and put onto his lap.

Wanna see what happens next wait till Chapter 3.


	3. Corporal Punishment

Oops I forgot to write the disclaimer

The following is a nonprofit fan based story, Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.

Yoshi: What about Super Smash Bros.

Troten: It's a video game who gives a sh*t

CLANG

Chi: don't use that language

Troten: Where did you come from, you're not in the story yet.

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG *Troten falls unconscious*

Yoshi: I'll just finish the disclaimer then. Super Smash bros. SSBM and SSBB were developed by HAL Laboratory and owned by Nintendo… CLANG! *falls unconscious*

Gohan comes into view secretly

Gohan: please support the official release. Then runs out the door

Now where did I leave off, oh yeah I was about to have my butt handed to me… literally.

I was over Gohan's knee. Metaknight left the room and watched behind the corridor. Kirby had a smirk on and brought out his camera. Yoshi stared in awe. I started squirmed and teared up.

"Please Gohan no, I'm sorry don't hit me now" I started to sob a bit "especially in front of Kirby, look he has a camera" I pointed at Kirby who had a camcorder recording the whole moment, Yoshi snickered a bit. Gohan's glare however shut them up. I just clutched on Gohan's pants leg and waited to be smacked. However I was just lifted up and sat on his lap. Then he started chuckling.

"Don't worry I won't spank you" I was relieved "yet" then I was scared again. Yoshi was confused.

"Wait why spank him, what did he do" Yoshi asked.

"He kept sneaking off here without telling me or mom anything, and when we always thought that Troten just fled off to another part of the world, he was coming here" Gohan stated and Yoshi glared at me then Gohan did. Kirby was focusing on filming, but then Gohan blew Kirby's camera to bits. Kirby was pissed again.

"Hey, what the hell" Kirby said blowing a circuit

"Stop recording" Gohan said furiously, so dark it made Kirby clench in fear then Gohan turned to me again.

"Listen, I'm very disappointed and I'm sure mom is too, and you know me, questions first then I hit you based on your answers" Gohan said before flying up in the air "Come, Troten" I had no choice but to obey and fly away, we flew to a nearby tree. Then he turned to me again, I was sniffling. "At least we're away from those guys *sniffle*" Gohan laughed and I chuckled, then his stern expression returned and I got worried again.

"Alright spit it out, why do you come here" he said. I started to sniffle again.

"Well, I went to Capsule Corp 2 years ago and Bulma was working on something and when she left I kinda took it." I started to back up as he narrowed his eyes "and"

"I um, started pressing buttons and then I came here and then I started making friends and then I didn't want to leave so when I came home, I didn't wanna study so I kept coming here every month and kept running away and coming back like nothing happen I'm sorry" I said tearing up again pulling off puppy dog eyes. I knew Gohan was angry but he couldn't help but chuckle at that. Then he bent down at high level to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I don't like studying either but that's no excuse for running away, plus I don't know where you are, and I care to much to see anything bad happen to you, understand." Gohan said smiling and I nodded smiling. "Now for your punishment" I got worried. He reached and grabbed a branch from the tree and ripped off a switch.

"Nononononononono" I started to cry. I was pulled forward and motioned onto Gohan's lap and I grabbed the ground and tried to pull myself away.

"Stop it Troten, the switch is for last, now stay still" his voice was so dark I was too shocked to push myself any further I just repositioned over his lap and just nodded.

"Gohan are you still gonna be mad at me"

"No, in fact, I like that you made friends here and are training, I'm just worried about you and mom, she'll kill you. So I'll just have to do a good enough job that she can't." He said smiling.

"Thanks" I said silently weeping. "do you have to do it bare bottom, though"

"Yep, sorry but you know the way we punish Troten, always on bare bottom, now stop complaining unless you want me to do it as a super saiyan." I immediately shut my trap. He bared my bottom and rested his hand on my bottom slightly tapping it, and then he laid on the first smack of many. SMACK!

I winced a little; getting spanked a lot it was harder to make me break. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owww Owwie Owww" I started to yelp as it continued and the flurry of smacks rained down, his hand moved in a blur around my bottom turning it from white to pink to rosy and then to a red. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oooh owwww oouchy, come on, ow, stop it, please" I started to beg a little only that got him to hit harder "What have I told you about begging, it's almost done." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWIE, BUT IT HURTS, OWW, TO HARD" I started screaming, I hated spankings, they were so humiliating and they caused me to cry, I hated crying, they made me feel weak. "Saiyans don't cry Gohan, I don't want to" he started laughing and stopped smacking, I was confused and mad, he was laughing at my pain I bet. "Who told you that, Vegeta, nah don't listen to him, he has too much pride, besides don't listen to him, he probably cried when he got hit as a kid, heck I did to" Gohan said blushing. I chuckled to, holding back all my tears to. "Listen don't hold back your tears, It's not good for you" I nodded "Okay" I smiled and let a few tears loose and closed my eyes and waited for more smacks. However they did not come and I looked up at Gohan "Is it over yet" and he took the switch he had placed on the rock and raised it up.

"Almost Troten, now I'm going to use the switch on you" then he asked the vaguest question "how old are you"

"*sniffle* six" I was confused why would he ask that "w-why"

"That means I'm going to give you six reps with switch, okay, and I want you to count them out" I nodded SWISH!

"OWW! O-One." SWISH!

"OUCH! Two." SWISH!

"OWWIE! Three." I started to cry "hang in there Troten, half way there" Gohan said "look I'll finish it quickly ok" and then raised the switch again and brought it down. SWISH!

"WAHH! Four." I was blinded by my tears. SWISH!

"WAHH! Five. WAHH!" SWISH! I broke into tears and I couldn't say anything else proper and just cried at the sixth strike I tried to force out words "WAHHH, AHHH, SAAAHH, IIIXXX!" I went completely limp and just cried my eyes out. My wails were so loud that people at the manor can probably here it. Gohan just rubbed my back

"Shush, its okay, it's over" I was pulled into a hug and I smiled. He was careful not to touch the switch marks on my almost bruised bottom. I just cried.

Meanwhile at the Smash Mansion

"Kirby" Yoshi said

"Yeah" Kirby answered back

"Do you hear something" Yoshi said

"Sounds like wailing" Kirby said "Someone's getting punished"

"Oh shut up" I said. Me and Gohan were flying in and we were outside the Smash manor and I started to furiously rub my bottom and Kirby was laughing at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kirby fell over laughing and I pulled up my pants and glared at him and I threw a fist. However Gohan caught before it hit the pink blob. "Just ignore him" he said. I buckled my jeans and took the hood of the sweater off of my head and underneath was my blushing face. Then Yoshi approached Gohan

"So will you stay" Yoshi asked Gohan. Then I got into the conversation.

"Yeah Gohan, please can we stay" I asked. Kirby then awoke from laughing and we all three of us looked at Gohan.

Want to hear Gohan's decision Read Chapter 4


	4. What Will Mom Say?

The following is non-profit fan based story, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

*Yoshi walks in the door with Chi-Chi's frying pan of doom* "And" then he taps the frying pan on his hand.

Me: Uh, where did you get that

Yoshi: I uh borrowed it

Chi-Chi: BS *then she takes out the frying pan of everlasting terror and pops Yoshi on the head with it and he falls unconscious* Now finish it.

Me: Oh my god *runs out the door*

If you wanna see the super smash bros disclaimer look at chapter 3 anyway let's continue. In the last part I got hit with a stick and learned never to underestimate a twig, and now Gohan has to make a decision.

Gohan just put his fingers to his chin and sighed "Hmm, maybe" Yoshi sighed and crossed his arms together, I just sniffled from the aftermath of my punishment and Kirby was annoyed, and if you're wondering Meta Knight was still behind the corner.

"Uh, are we just gonna wait for him" Kirby asked obviously annoyed

"Shut it" Yoshi said and then turned to Gohan "You're answer"

"Well, I suppose, it's okay" Gohan finally answered with a not so sure look on his face. Kirby was just relieved "Uhh finally" Yoshi was content and left "I'll let the rest of the smashers know" then he ran off into the manor, Kirby left to raid the fridge. Gohan was satisfied and turned to me and he was surprised, I had a confused look on the face.

"What?" he said now confused.

"Um, one question, how do we explain this to mom, wouldn't she think something was up if we didn't come back" I said frustrated, Gohan was completely calm, he thought something like this would come up.

"Well, you stay here, and I'll go back to our world and explain to mom I can't find you, so she'll send me back out to look for you and won't expect me back, and then I come back here and we stay here until the day of the tourney and then go home." he explained, I understood, but I was scared, I wonder what mom would do to me when I got back, but it would be worth it. Then Yoshi came back out.

"Hey Gohan" we both looked at the green dinosaur heading our way. Then he stopped right in front of us.

"What's up?" Gohan said and I tilted my head a bit to look at him

"Well, I just spoke to the other Smash fighters for a bit and said that you and your brother would be joining us for the tourney, but they asked a very peculiar question" Yoshi said

"Well, what is it" I asked now paying close attention.

"They asked if there were other fighters from your world that we'll be able to join you two." Yoshi asked hoping for a positive answer. That changes everything, Gohan knew not everyone would want to come.

"Well, I don't know, I'll ask" Gohan said with another unsure look. I looked at him. Yoshi looked unsatisfied. "Well, I await your decision; I understand that you'll be going back to your world now"

"Yes, I'll see what I can do, but don't be disappointed if I can't find anyone" Gohan stated. Yoshi nodded "I understand"

"**HEY, You can sign me"** Gohan and I gasped, could it be. "DADDY"

"**THAT'S RIGHT"** Yoshi looked up to the sky. "Is that your father?"

"Yep" Me and Gohan started tearing up inside. "Dad how are you talking to us."

"**I'm speaking to you telepathically through the Grand Kai, he's even higher than King Kai, and he can let me speak to you even though you're in a different dimension**" Goku said. **"Hey, dino can you sign me up to, I wanna fight to, even if the opponents are as strong as Cell, I may be able to beat some of them, I've been training here in otherworld and I wanna see how strong Gohan and Troten have become."**

Yoshi was too distracted by the otherworldly communication "Is that even possible" then Yoshi was caught in attention when he heard Goku talk to him "Huh, oh, oh yes, sir, I'm Y-Yoshi."

"**Well, Hi Yoshi, I'm Goku, thanks for giving my son hospitality while he's here" **Goku said smiling. Yoshi gulped. "Uhh, no p-problem" Meanwhile, I was cheering, I hadn't seen my dad in years. "Yay, Woo-Hoo, daddy's coming" and then I latched on my brother's waist. "Daddy's coming" and then I suddenly passed out too tired from crying my eyes out earlier. Then he laid me down in the grass "**Gohan**" Gohan looked up "Yes, dad"

"**Be sure to give my kind regards to your mother and Goten, I'm afraid that if you're going to keep this a secret, I can't see them" **Goku said in a disappointed voice. Gohan looked own at me and then back at the sky.

"But dad, what about Troten, he's the only reason I'm keeping it a secret, for his sake." Gohan asked. Goku just shook his head.

"**That's up to your mother Gohan, she'll only get angrier and this time, it'll be at you, so it's not your job to interfere, if Troten must accept the consequences to his actions, then so be it"** Goku said sternly. Gohan was shocked, usually if they were training, he would excuse it, this was the first he time he agreed with mom in a while, the last was when he told Gohan to study, and that was really freaky. "Okay dad, I'll do it."

"**Good Gohan, I'll see you at the tourney if your mother allows, if not, I know you'll find a way, I'll see you soon"** that was the last thing Goku said before he signed off. Yoshi then looked at Gohan. "So what are you going to do."

"I don't know, unfortunately, there's no way out of trouble for Troten, so he's going to have to suck up his fear of mom." Gohan then pressed a button on his device Bulma had given him and a portal opened behind him. "I'll be back later on Yoshi" Yoshi nodded and in a flash Gohan was gone. Gohan then appeared on his front door step, with me slung on his back. Gohan then opened the door to the house and found a dark house. He searched the house and ended up in the kitchen, then he found a note on the fridge it read:

Dear Gohan

Took Goten out with me shopping, will be back in a few hours, if you found Troten, send him to his room and tell him not to leave his bed, unless he wants extra punishment.

Love Mom

P.S. Be sure you both get some studying in.

Gohan sighed, just then I woke and drooled a bit as waking up. "Brother, where are we" Gohan sighed again "Home" I was afraid "Why, I thought I was supposed to stay" Gohan sighed.

"Look Troten, you can't run from your fear, if mom decides to punish you again, then you must take it" then Gohan smiled "I'll still try to get us to go to the tournament, okay."

"Okay, Gohan, but will mom still hit me if you already did" I asked. I hoped not. Just then mom and Goten got home. Goten was holding a balloon and there was slobber all over his tunic. "Lookie mommy, brubbers are home." Then he went over and hugged Gohan, when mom walked into the door, I hid behind Gohan.

"Hi Gohan" Chi-Chi said assuming he had just gotten in the door, now that Troten was right behind him. "Give him to me" she said motioning him forward.

"Hi mom, yes" Gohan said, pushing me out in the open, I was still scared but I still walked over to her, expecting to be struck between the course of the next few minutes. "Hi, mommy" I said as I approached I looked down, surprisingly to me she was calm "Gohan, I have some groceries I need you to take out of the car so please go."

"Yes mother" Then when he walked out the door, I was this close to breaking into a sprint and running away, I was expecting to hear yelling in my ear as soon as Gohan walked out that door, but instead she crossed her arms and looked down at my shaking body. "Okay what's up, why do you keep running away every month, it has to stop, so first I want you to tell me who, what, where and why." All she needed to do was stay calm and I can answer.

"Well, a few months after dad died, I went to Capsule Corp. and saw Bulma was working on something, she said it can be used to change to other dimensions, so when she left I kinda took it."

"I see, go on" she was getting angrier I can tell.

"Eep, um and I pressed a few buttons and I ended up in another place, where I made friends and I started training with them and I didn't like studying, so I kept going back every month, I'm sowie." I said looking down at the ground and she pulled my chin up and forced my head up to where I can see but I closed my eyes and clenched at what would happen. "What would happen do I get slapped, the frying pan, another spanking, I don't know just let it come." She sighed and sat down on the chair and was apparently cross on the inside.

"Look, I'm angry anymore, but I'm disappointed, you know how important your studies are and that I should know where you are at all times, now come here over my lap" she said.

"But mommy, I already got a spanking; Gohan gave me one in the other dimension" I said sobbing

"Just come" she said motioning me forward, now in a much calmer tone. I had no choice but to come and I was pulled over another lap today, new record. Again my bottom was bared and thankfully for me before she struck my butt, she further observed, it was red and blue with red switch marks all over. Alas my pants were pulled up and I was put down and just then Gohan came back inside with the groceries. She was still a bit angry but she sighed and calmed down.

"I'm sorry mom, I was just sick of studying because I was already above excellent in the books" I explained. I had a feeling she understood, but she was still angry I ran away. "So can I ask you something, mommy"

"Yes, Troten" she said calm now.

"Well there's a tourney coming up in the Smash dimension"

"Yes and"

"Well me and Gohan were wondering"

"Yes"

"Well can we go"

What will be Chi-Chi's decision, find out in Chapter 5


	5. Gathering for the Tournament Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Gohan and I clutched our eyes closed and was expecting screaming any moment she held her mouth open, then little Goten came into the room still drooling, the little 2 year old was used to his mother's screaming, usually at me, and then clutched on Gohan and shoved his face in his pants leg, then she spoke words.

"Sure, why not"

We didn't register her words yet, we just assumed the worst, then me and Gohan both complained. "Come on mom, it's not fair, we wanna compete, please... wait WHAH" then we both fell down anime style. Mom looked down at us, then Goten said something. "Are you guys acting like mama" we stood up and stared at Goten for a few seconds then turned back to mom, we weren't surprised, all of us could at least speak proper english when we were that age. Now I was surprised, in my mind I felt doing this.

*In my mind*

I got up on my feet and jumped on her lap and slapped her repeatedly in the face then started shaking her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" then I slapped her in the face again leaving a red mark. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM"

*In reality*

Of course I didn't do that because no injury on my bottom would prevent her from slapping it again, if I did that, or I may be re-instilled in the fear of the frying pan of death, or worse BOTH, so I just stared in shock, while Gohan spoke.

"Um, mom are you okay"

"Yes Gohan I'm fine, why do you ask" then I intervened "well, um, it's just that you would never"

"Well, I actually spoke to you father, on the way home, I was going to do what I would usually do in all the other times you ran away *cough-frying pan-cough*, and when I heard that he was going to be in the tournament you were speaking of, I decided that you should go, plus it will be a perfect chance for Goten to meet his daddy" and then we look at Goten, who was unsuprisingly sucking his balled up fist in the corner and then looked up at us in the mention of his name "Whuh"

"So, we can go"

"Yes, I just said that didn't I, although I don't approve anyway, especially if these people are as strong as that bug..." then Gohan interrupted.

"His name was Cell mom"

"Yeesh Gohan, it sounds like you're defending him

"What, hell no, I was just thought mom would be smart enough to know his name, but I guess not" then Gohan smacked himself in the face "why did I say that"

CLANG!

"HOW DARE YOU YOUNG MAN, ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB" mom said even more angry. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! I was shaking in fear "Mom, I'm going to invite the other fighters to the tourney"

"That's fine, take Goten with you, I'm going to be busy for awhile" Chi-Chi said before returning to giving Gohan a concussion "Help" he murmured holding his head. CLANG CLANG CLANG. I held Goten firmly and kept his hand away from me, so I wouldn't get hit by little boy slobber. Hey was sucking on his other hand and when the Clangs were out of range, I spoke to him.

"Alright buddy, were gonna see everyone kay" he smiled "Can we go see Twunks first, pwease"

"Sure, I bet Vegeta will be thrilled that daddy's coming back" I said coming close to Capsule Corp and it was almost dusk. We landed outside of the dome, it was as huge as ever and we just allowed ourselves in, then a security drone came up to us in a defense position and stated "INTRUDERS, WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS" I sighed at the lack of security, just one security drone, but Goten just freaked out.

"AHHH, SCAWY" then he took the balled up fist that was globbed with spit and hauled the spit at the drone with so much force he drove a hole through the mechanical creation.

"Does, not compute" he said in a robotic tone, before he exploded, with a loud BANG! I swear almost everyone in the building felt it, but they expected it to be what it always was, I was suprised to say the least, but I was snapped out of it by a scream.

"VEGETA, DID YOU BLOW SOMETHING UP AGAIN"

"NO, BAKA ONNA, WHY DO YOU BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING" (2 Bucks to who can guess who those voices belong to) I sighed and walked inside only to still see Chibi Trunks still staring at the TV mindless and Mirai, asleep.

"TRUNKS" me and Goten yelled startling both Trunks' out of sleep and zombie mode.

"Oh, uhh, Hiya guys" Mirai said, half awake and close to passing out. Chibi Trunks grinned "GOTEN!"

"TRUNKS" the Goku clone responded and started running out of the room, Mirai was a little annoyed, I'm guessing still drowsy.

"Nice sleep" he glared at me and I tried to sit down, but my bottom was still sore, and I hopped up instantly and rubbed it, he chuckled when he saw this seen and the chibis laughed at me.

"See, you got your just desserts huh" he said snickered, I returned the glare he gave me and this time a death glare, but he was around the two feistiest people we know, and also, they were his parents. "anyway, what are you doing here"

"I came here to tell Vegeta something" but then I thought the more the merrier, "but I guess I can tell you to, you see, in the dimension I traveled too, they were holding a smash tournament, and 6 was the age limit to compete in the junior division, so now I wanted to compete, but I was asked to see, if any family or friends of mine wanted to come so Gohan was invited because I told how heroic he was and then I was spanked, and then dad told us he was coming after Gohan said he was going, and then I was supposed to invite everyone while Gohan is getting hit with a frying pan at home." I tried to summarize but was only left with a confused glare and with the mention of Goku got everyone awake. Trunks was the first speak.

"GOKU, but how, isn't he dead"

"That's what I thought, but he's coming back to compete, Vegeta will be so suprised, everyone will wanna come, because of the mention of my dad"

"So are the opponents tough or are they like that pathetic Satan" (they're will be Hercule bashing in this story)

"Oh, oh yeah, I forgot about him, he's so weak, and everyone, believes he was the world's savior, I hate him, I told them about Satan to, he is very hated."

"I would think that and the opponents are strong" Mirai asked again

"Yep, maybe as strong as Cell, or stronger, and we don't have to hide our abilities, so we can go all out as super saiyans" I said excited, what I didn't notice was that there was an girl outside, who was listening to the whole conversation and she was one of the phoney's best students. Just then Vegeta walked into the room in his spandex (Buu saga, I didn't like the cell saga outfit)

"What are you two brats talking about" then me and Trunks explained to Vegeta the whole story.

"WHAT, KAKAROT" Vegeta yelled jaw dropped and the student just listened behind the wall

"Yeah, he is father, were inviting everyone" Trunks said

"Why, they'll just spoil the competition, if this so called fighters are stronger then Cell, I'd like to test my new skills against him and win, without any interference" Vegeta said confidently. "And if Gohan is competing, then so is Trunks, aren't you son"

"Wait what" Mirai stuttered

"If you don't I'll cut your allowance in half" Mirai sighed in defeat. Both chibis laughed. "Oh pipe down brats, your competing to" both chibis stopped laughing and stared in shock. Then I spoke.

"Vegeta, are you sure your ready, the tourney's tomorrow, and we can't them" Vegeta glared at me "Shut it, I don't care what you do with your brother, Trunks is competing, there is a junior division right, so he'll compete there." then Trunks suggested, "we should leave tonight and learn our competition, I'll ask mom to make us more machines" then Trunks left to go see Bulma, then it was the chibis turn to speak.

"But daddy, I'm not strong enough I don't wanna compete" Trunks said.

"Me nuh-nuh" Goten said crossing his arms and turned away with Trunks. Vegeta was pissed, but the kids clearly had no experience and couldn't compete even if they wanted to. The girl decided that she should come out since they were talking about strong fighters, but before then Gohan arrived with about 5 large bumps on his head and was panting heavily, trying not to pass out from a concussion.

"Yeesh, bro what happened to you"

"Let's just say, mom was angry and pan will have some dents in it for a while." Gohan said and then he layed down on the floor with a thud, clearly unconscious. Then me and Vegeta both sensed a presence outside and turned to where the energy signal was coming from. Then a girl came out, she had two ponytails, clear blue eyes, and was wearing a T-shirt and biker shorts, she was also the same height and looked as old as Gohan, she looked upset. Vegeta paid no mind, but I started interrogating.

"Who are you, and why are you eavesdropping on us" I asked. She looked fumed. "How do you not know who I am, I'm on the news everyday with my dad"

"Still, that doesn't give you right to spy on us" I said back, not caring in the slightest who the girl was.

"Well, you shouldn't keep secrets, especially from the daughter of the man who saved the world from Cell" now I fumed, this was his daughter.

"None of your business"

"Look kid, I came here after that explosion to see what is going on, and apparently you know, so just spill it out, I'm pretty strong, almost as strong as my dad, and I'd hate to have the task of carrying you home to your mommy if I have to beat it out of you"

"Who says you can" this time Vegeta spoke. "This kid is particularly strong, not the strongest I know, but powerful, you can barely lay a hand on him" the girl laughed.

"Clearly, you don't have any idea how strong I am, I can beat you to old man" the girl said very confident, too bad she didn't know the first thing about being around Vegeta, don't mess with Vegeta. Vegeta was determined to keep his cool, he was this closse to destroying the girl, but then Bulma wouldn't be happy at all. "I'll ask you again kid, don't make me get angry"

"I could care less if your angry, go away" I said, now the girl was clearly pissed.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT, I am Videl Satan, I am the second most powerful person on earth, how dare you insult me of all people, your toast."

Now I was intrigued and I accepted her challenge and smirked. "Try me"


	6. Gathering for the Tournament Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

I started laughing at the last statement. "I'm toast am I, hah, you couldn't beat me even if you tried, besides I don't think beating up a 6 year old child will look good on your reputation, now would it." I said so confident "Yet who says you can, not only are you a smart ass, but your also a brute." She just steamed, it looked like she was about to say something.

"Someone oughta teach you some manners, I bet you parents would know who I am"

"My parents would care less about who you are, well' then I seemed saddened "my mom would, my daddy died 2 years ago" then she felt remorseful. "Oh, I see, my mom died a few years back, I'm sorry to hear that" then she thought to herself (so that's where she developed that bad behavior, poor kid)

"Anyway, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, the explosion you heard was a security drone self-destructing" I explained

"Oh I see" Videl said then looked down at the unconscious Gohan "So who's that" I chuckled.

"Oh, that's my big brother, mom hit him a few times over the noggin with her frying pan" Videl looked confused "A f-fry-frying pan, couldn't that give someone a concussion." Just then Gohan stirred awake.

"Ugh, what happened" he asked, Videl was flabbergasted to say the least. "H-How is h-he a-awake" Gohan then looked at the new girl and looked at her.

"Oh, hey you're Satan's daughter," then he mumbled "pity" unfortunately the girl heard him.

"Wait, why, I know the paparazzi is bad, but he saved the world from Cell" then she took a closer at Vegeta and myself. "And come to think of it, that man" she pointed at Vegeta "was there to, so what was it like seeing my dad win." Vegeta fumed.

"He didn't defeat him, I think you can believe a guy who was up there at close" Vegeta said, Videl chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, as I recall, you said I wish I can be like him, am I right" she said feeling confident. Vegeta wanted to kill this brat so bad, he blushed. "DISGUSTING, NEVER, I WOULD NOT EVEN WANT TO COME CLOSE TO BEING LIKE THAT LYING, BAKA, at least I have honor" Videl then fumed.

"Hey, he saved all of you didn't he" she asked confused, Vegeta just outbursted with laughter, she was clearly pissed. Then she took a closer look at me, I hope she didn't recognize me, fortunately for Gohan he was a super saiyan the whole time, so he wouldn't have to worry.

"And come to think of it, you were the small little boy behind the rock weren't you" she asked. I sweat dropped, then Gohan walked over to me.

"Wait, what Troten you were there" he asked, then he narrowed his eyes at me. "You could have gotten seriously injured, why did you sneak out." Videl backed up to give him some space, this was not a good time to get another spanking.

"Yes he was there, I thought you knew, he recorded the whole event on a scouter" Vegeta said, then Gohan glared at him. "Wait, so you knew and you never told me." Vegeta just shrugged and he, Videl, and Gohan all looked at me, I was screwed. Then Videl said something.

"Wait, if this scouter-thing can record the Cell Games may I see the movie, if Vegeta said my dad lied, I should know for sure." Videl demanded almost. I cut in to avoid any trouble.

"Yep, it can also read power level, it breaks when it goes over one-million in power, but the movie I recorder is on a memory chip on my home projector Bulma has. Then Videl started asking more questions. "Wait I know Vegeta is Bulma's husband, but who are you two." she pointed at me and Gohan.

"My name is Gohan and that's Troten my younger brother, my youngest brother Gohan is playing with little Trunks upstairs, our family is good friends with the Briefs, my dad knew Bulma when they were kids, in fact we're so close, Vegeta's our godfather in some way." Gohan said. Vegeta just shrugged.

"Or Uncle Veggie for short" I added, Gohan and Videl laughed. Vegeta fumed at me and smacked across the back of the head. "Ow, he doesn't like that name very much." Videl seemed satisfied.

"In any case, I heard you guys talking about a tournament, but wouldn't they have announced it yet" she asked. I looked at her.

"It's in an alternate universe, that's why the oldest son of Vegeta left, to get more devices like mine and Gohan's" I answered holding out my wrist so she may see the device more clearly.

"Well, can I go to, I need to win a belt to win like my dad" Videl said pumped. "Okay I must warn you, these fighters have powers even higher than Cell, so be careful, you might wanna enter the junior division" she chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and until I see that clip of the Cell Games, I will be" she answered back, she wondered about that, if her father didn't defeat Cell who did. "In any case, may I invite my father as well, I'm sure he would want to test out his skills." I was about to object when Gohan hushed me. "Sure Videl he can come, when Bulma's finished with the devices take two." Me and Vegeta stared at him clueless, why would he want Satan to be there, he would be destroyed, plus he's weak.

"Okay, that's great" Videl smiled and Gohan smiled a smile that would make Vegeta proud. "In any case while, we are waiting for the devices can I see that Cell game footage." she asked, I gave her the clip and she ran down the hallway to the projection room, any of the employees would think Hercule defeated Cell and would show her the way any day. When she was out of ear shot. I looked at Gohan in utter confusion, so did Vegeta.

"What" he asked confused, what do you mean what, he knows why.

"Why the hell would you invite that weakling, he would get destroyed" Vegeta said, I flashed a sign of agreement, Gohan just smirked.

"This, my friends, is the perfect opportunity for revenge against that fraud, if he wants to flash in glory, I don't give a sh*t, but if he wants to insult my friends and family, myself, or my dad, your daddy Troten, who for your info, you know saved the world countless times for a purpose other than fame, it was to protect the people he cared about, not to mention he in fact saved the planet from Cell blowing up, and sacrificed his life twice for the fate of humanity, what does he get only insults from a weakling who can't do anything but tell lies and act like he has honor, when he has jack sh*t. Well I've had it, he's been stepping on a dead man's grave, for too long and he doesn't even deserve anything, especially when he's been stealing the credit from actual heroes, my credit for defeating Cell, he even lied to his own daughter, so that means he could just lie to anyone and get away with it, and make us look like weaklings, well it won't happen, not anymore." he yelled and Vegeta and I just stared at each other, then smirked, when me and Vegeta found out that jack-ass took Gohan's rightfully deserved credit, and we wanted him dead.

Unfortunately for us saiyans, humans don't have half bad hearing.

"My dad did that, and Gohan was at the Cell games, he must be talking about those Gold fighters who were there, it was unfair of her dad to call them useless, they did try, plus that little boy did look like Gohan, but he had blonde hair, and that gold guy did die, and her dad was stepping on his grave." then she heard.

"UGH, HE'S GONNA PAY"

"That was Gohan's voice" she said and she turned the corner to see Gohan's hair flashing gold and then turning completely gold, she gasped.

"Gohan is one of those gold fighters, so that's what Troten meant by when his dad died, their dad was the one who dissapeared with Cell when he was about to explode, he saved the world from it blowing up, and my dad was criticizing him, but still though, why does Troten have black hair, then again, Gohan did to, could his hair turn gold too, I'll have to see." her suspicions were being confirmed one at a time.

Please review.

Will Videl find out more of our secrets, find out next Dragon Ball Z Smash

Yoshi: Where'd you get that name from

Troten: I had to come with a name on the spot, you know.

Yoshi: Eh, it's okay

Kirby: I think it's gay

Troten: SO ARE YOU

Kirby: SO'S YOUR MOM

Yoshi: Oh snap

Troten: shut up Yoshi, your asexual like Piccolo

Kirby: Hah-hah

Yoshi: thanx for rubbing it in

Please Review.


	7. Gathering for the Tournament Part III

Disclaimer: I don't DB, DBZ, DBGT, or SSB

Gohan had calmed down from his outburst and powered down to his regular form, I had never seen Gohan this upset ever since his battle with Cell, he was merciful then and then moved to being a real saiyan, and so was I, maybe we were spending a little too much time with Vegeta.

Videl was still there, she was really soaking everything in she was praying on the inside and hoped that her father, the seemingly world savior was not a fraud, but the evidence that was shown from Gohan being the actual delivery boy and Vegeta and me were actually there, it was true. She still held the clip of the Cell Games I recorded and went down the hall to the projection room, but on her way she ran into Mirai Trunks. she was stopped and they both took a good look at each other.

'Wait, he was there too' she thought

"Aren't you Mr. Satan's daughter" he asked, looking at her with the most intrigued face, she nodded, his eyes narrowed and walked past her back to where his father was, "A shame" he responded and left leaving Videl bewildered and excited, she had to see that clip.

Meanwhile, I was ticked myself, but was looking forward to going back to the smash dimension, Hercule was known as the most hated person there, the only reason he would be able to have a chance of entering, is the fact that the fighters would enjoy beating the crap of him. I smirked and Vegeta smirked as well.

"And if we go all out, I can't lose, I been training hard for the past few years Kakabrats, you've been slacking I see." Vegeta said pretty confident. "I'm sure that I'm going to see Kakarot in the finals, and then defeat him." little did he know, dad's been training in otherworld to.

"So be it Vegeta, but I'm going to give the spectators a good show if we fight, it'll be a shame if your son saw you lose to a teenager." then he looked over at me. "maybe even a small child, close to his age." Gohan said confidently.

"Don't press your luck" Vegeta scoffed. "Are you sure letting those weaklings enter are a good idea, the girl is better than her father by far." I entered.

"Yeah Gohan, not to be rude but what are you thinking, if the opponents I mentioned are as strong as they seem then Videl won't stand a chance, I could careless about her father."

"Videl can go in the junior division, you and I will participate in it as well" he said, I pouted.

"But I wanna go into the adult division" he smiled again.

"We will, but we go into the juniors first and win, and petrify her weakling of a father, then we take him down."

"We're not gonna kill him are we." Vegeta looked at me like I was crazy. "Yes, why not" he answered. Gohan glared at him cold and it scared me.

"We're not trying to make ourselves look like monsters in front of his daughter, but we'll bring him as close to death as possible, plus if we kill him, the world will panic at the loss of their hero, Videl will blame us, and the paparazzi and world will track us down, we'll have to kill them and I don't want to go any further." Gohan brought up bringing up a good point. Then Mirai Trunks came into the room. "What are you guys talking about, you know Satan's in the house right dad." he looked at Vegeta confused.

"Relax Trunks, the girl and her father are coming with us." Gohan said. Trunks nearly fell over and opened his mouth to ask questions, but Gohan stopped him. "I'll tell you later on and every else to, considering the fact that everyone else will have the same questions." then Gohan turned to me.

"I'm going to the lookout, to tell Piccolo about the tournament, what are you guys gonna do, think about it" he said before turning to leave toward the lookout

"I'm going to find Krillin and Yamcha, hopefully their at the Kame House" Trunks said before taking off at the window.

"I guess I'll go find Tien then, and I want to invite a very special friend to the tournament." I said before taking off near the mountains, leaving Vegeta to go and train, it also put him on babysitting duty, he grumbled.

Gohan flew fast to his destination, he powered up to a super saiyan, he flew past Korin's tower, to Kami, now Dende's lookout. He was greeted with a smile from Mr. Popo who was at the moment watering the flowers.

"Hiya Mr. Popo" Gohan said cheery, the genie returned the hello with a wave. "Why hello Gohan, are you here to visit Dende."

"No I'm here to ask Piccolo something, but if Dende's around, I'll say hi" he answered, Mr. Popo nodded and returned to watering the flowers while Gohan entered the temple. He saw Piccolo meditating as usual and Dende was resting. 'Being a god must be tough' Gohan thought and walked over to where Piccolo was and shoted "HEY"

Piccolo startled and clenched his face in an attempt to keep focus, but Gohan was urgent, and did the worst thing that a Namekian would call torture, he put two fingers to mouth and whistled as loud as he possibly could.

"AHHHHHH" both Nameks awoken and shouted from shear pain of there sensitive ears, Gohan had to cover his ears from the shouts, both nameks looked at the saiyan, both brought out happy but still pissed looks, Gohan rubbed the back of his head and gave off a Son smile. Piccolo was the first to speak up.

"Gohan, what the hell, you said you would never do that again" he shouted, Gohan started laughing.

"Yeah Gohan what gives, that hurt" Dende asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Jeez, Sorry guys, anyway let me explain" Gohan said still chuckling a bit. Gohan explained, both nameks were stunned.

"Wow, you're dad's coming back, you must be pretty excited huh Gohan" Dende said now smiling, Gohan returned the smile. "Yep"

"A tournament in another dimension, interesting, and these opponents are vastly powerful" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, all of them, they exceed Frieza by a mile run, some are even more powerful then Cell" Gohan said. Piccolo suprised by that last statement and smirked. "Sure kid, I'll compete, but do we really have to invite that oaf." he asked. Gohan veggiesmirked. "I already explained that, plus everybody in that dimension hates his guts, we can always go all out on him, now I need you to come back to Bulma's place with me so we can go."

"Right" Piccolo said, they both waved goodbye to Dende, and went off to Capsule Corp. "Good luck Gohan"

Meanwhile, Trunks made his way to Master Roshi's place and stopped in front of the Kame House, he knocked on the door and stood on the beach. The door opened only to be answered by 18. They both made a frenemyship.

"Trunks"

"18, where's Krillin, gotta talk to him" he couldn't help but growl at her from past memories from his time, but this android was different, but in Trunks' eyes all androids are the same. She left the door way and Trunks walked inside, the woman walked upstairs and Krillin returned with her, head of hair and all. (I'm gonna say Krillin grew out his hair already.) They both smiled at each other, both males and female sat in seats at a table.

"So Trunks what brings you here" Krillin asked still cheery.

"Well actually I have something to tell you both actually" Trunks explained. Krillin nearly fell out of his seat, 18 sat there eyes now wide open.

"GOKU'S COMING BACK OH WOW" Krillin said flabbergasted, his best friend was coming back after 2 years.

"Yes, apparently the tournament is held in a different dimension and I'm asking if you'd like to compete." Trunks asked.

"Hm, what's the prize for winning" 18 asked intrigued.

"Gohan and troten have yet to explain, but I'm sure that the prize is very high considering the competition" Trunks explained. 18 looked down at the floor where Krillin laid from shcok.

"ENTER KRILLIN, I WILL, WHY NOT" she yelled. Krillin folded his arms in frustration. "Um, I don't know, the competition sound tough, I can hardly keep up with you saiyans, how am I suppose to keep up with opponents as strong as Cell, maybe Frieza, not Cell"

"Make your decision, I don't have that much time before we leave, besides you should go Krillin, we don't know what Goku will do after the tournament." Trunks mentioned.

"Well I guess your right, who knows, maybe I can still come out on top" Krillin said pretty confident, both Trunks and 18 couldn't help but laugh at that."What" Krillin asked oblivious. The three took off flying toward capsule corporation, Master Roshi was asleep on a hammock and awoke as the trio left. "What whos there, eh uh whatever" then the old man fell back asleep.

Now back to me, I was still flying off, I can easily sense Tien, but I wanted to find someone first. I took off into the woods and shouted.

"WHERE" I kept flying using the best of my abilities to find my target "WHERE ARE YOU 17"

Please Review.


	8. Time to Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, SSB, SSBM, and SSBB, boo-hoo now let's continue.

I kept flying around in the wilderness in search for Android 17. (And yes for people who don't know, he's alive, Idk, but he's alive, don't believe me go watch the Buu Saga)

'Eh, by the looks of it everyone's heading back to Capsule Corp, come on where is he, curse androids for not being sensible' I thought as I still headed off in the direction of the woods, just then I heard a gunshot, I smirked off in the direction of the shot and landed. I was greeted by a trail of blood and I followed it only to lead to a dead body, he looked like a mountie and in his rifle was dropped to the floor, and his murderer left his peace keeper as a souvenir for anyone who were to find the body. The victim looked lifeless and his gun had smoke peering out the end and it looked like bullets were fired. I kept walking until I found two bullets that looked like ammo for the same gun the dead man was using, and considering there was no other body

'This is Seventeen's work' I thought, I kept walking until I cam across a small cabin in the open, it was surrounded by trees, and there was a shack with one open window, I walked over to it silently and checked out what was inside, there was loads of ammo and possibly any kind of gun I know of. I backed away and turned around only to be met with a bullet to the forehead, It wasn't fatal but it hurt a little bit and I bent my neck back on impact and rub the mark on my head, I turned and looked to face the shooter, he was surprised to say the least, considering I didn't drop dead, all he saw was my angered face.

"OW, what the hell man" I shouted at his face, Gohan told me about swearing, but he wasn't here right now was he. The man who tried to shoot me had black hair, cold blue eyes, black shirt, jeans, and white sneakers, he also had a blue coat, yep that was 17 alright. "Well at least I expected this"

"Yeah, just do me a favor kid, stay away from stuff" he said smirking. We shook hands, I shook with my free hand while my other hand rubbed the mark on my head, it was sizzling. I told him what was happening with the tourney, he sighed and led me inside his abode, needless to say it was plain, a few couches, a TV, kitchen and a one bed and bath home. He went to get something to drink, while I went to dress my wound with a rag. We both sat down on separate couches and I explained to him what was happening with the Smash tourney. He sighed again and I raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Goku huh, I don't think it's worth my time" he said, I sighed in disappointment. "Are you sure, please compete, 18's coming" I said, hopefully he would want to see his sister, his eyes bulged but shrink and turned his head away and crossed his arms. "I don't know, especially if shorty's gonna be there." he said defiantly, he and Krillin didn't get along, but he could care less as long as his sister's happy. I wasn't gonna get to him, unless, I smirked. "Are you sure you don't wanna go"

"Positive" he said. I frowned, then smiled again. "Come on, I know your interested in guns, let's just say that one of the competitors is a master of sharpshooting." He looked up at me an intrigued look on his face. "Interesting, and the opponents are as strong as Cell." I nodded, he thought for a moment and he nodded, I smiled in victory then we both flew out his cabin and out into the distance, now we had to get to Tien, but before we reached him, he turned to me.

"Why do we have to find the three eyed freak and his buddy" Seventeen asked.

"Because there expecting them, I didn't tell them I was going to find you" I answered.

"Well, they'll just ruin the fun" he said smirking. I just ignored him. Just then I saw Trunks power level shoot up and fly out toward our direction with a smaller power level with him, the ki signature belonged to Yamcha apparently, yeesh it was low, he's gotten weaker. It wouldn't be long until we crossed paths, I felt bad for Mirai, seeing 18 was common, but 17 would just kill his day. He picked up the pace and the android behind me just followed and raised an eyebrow, but we just kept flying to Tien's location. We stopped at a mountain range. It looked like Tien was meditating and Chiaoutzu was sleeping, both looked like they've been training hard. I started shaking Tien awake while 17 stood by a rock and crossed his arms and looked impatient. He finally woke up and was highly annoyed that his meditation was disturbed. He stood up in a defensive stance.

"Who's there, oh wait it's you, you're Gohan's brother, Troten right" he asked half awake, so his defense wasn't as flawless as usual. "Yes" I answered. "I have to tell you something" I hated telling the story for the fourth time today, but it had to be done. When I was done, he wasn't surprised and smiled. "Sounds like Goku, never missing out on a fight with strong fighters, but I don't think Chiaoutzu will be able to compete" he pointed over to his friend still sleeping on the rock. "Considering the competition difficulty" I still kept cherry.

"He can still spectate, if he wants to compete, he can, will you" he nodded, then he looked at Seventeen, unamused, "What's he doing here, he's coming with us."

"Yes" I said nervous he would change his mind, I sweatdropped. He shrugged, he picked up Chiaoutzu in one arm and we all flew off. A few hours later we all arrived at Capsule Corp. Seventeen refused to go inside until we left. Me and Tien who was still holding Chiaoutzu in his arm entered the building.

"Still the same place huh" Tien said. Chiaoutzu started stirring in his friend's arm but refused to wake up.

"Well, it's about you guys showed up" that was Krillin's voice, they were all sitting in a living room on couches, and they looked impatient. Everyone was there except Videl who was still watching the Cell Games footage. Gohan was watching behind her, they were on the part where Cell was spitting out 18 and reverted to his semi perfect form. Videl looked like she was going to puke, Gohan just stared in guilt.

"So that boy was you" she asked Gohan, "Yes" he answered, "I hope he's rotting in hell right now" he mumbled to himself.

Back to everyone in the living room. I was exhausted from my travel so I laid down the floor, on my stomach. Krillin looked down at me, 18 sat next to him, Bulma was in the room as well holding Little Trunks in her arms, Mirai was sitting to her right, mom was to her left with Goten in her arms, both chibis looked at me. Yamcha and Vegeta stood at opposite sides of the room, and Piccolo was meditating in the far back, each face had a term of impatience.

"So what took ya." Krillin asked me. "I was picking up a friend, right Trunks I said that" I looked over at Mirai.

"Yeah, I know, but where are they." Trunks asked smirking. "Is it a boy or girl" I blushed. "It's a boy, and he's outside"

"It's a girl isn't it, your girlfriend" Krillin said laughing, then everyone started laughing, except my mother who steamed, "Why didn't you tell, show me her" I turned 5 shades of red "NO, it's not a girl"

"It shouldn't take you that long to get a friend" Yamcha said. Vegeta just scoffed, "Now both brats have a mate"

"What, Gohan has a girlfriend" I asked, Vegeta just smirked and pointed his head down the hallway where the two teens were. I just walked down the hall to the projection room where Gohan and Videl were watching the Cell Games, Videl looked shocked at the view of when Cell bloated into a gigantic blimp, Gohan felt as though he could break down and cry from what was about to happen, I did to, but he stood there emotionless.

"I don't remember Cell looking like that" Videl said. Gohan frowned even more. "This is what Cell looked like when he absorbed Android 17, he achieved his perfect form, the form you know about, when he absorbed Android 18, the girl he spit out a few moments ago." I just stared in shock as well, this was my second time learning about this form, ever since the games. He was about to explode, and I didn't wanna watch anymore, I sniffled loud enough for Gohan to hear me and he turned around "Daddy" I said. He comforted me, Videl looked back at us and looked at me sobbing. The boy who backtalked her a few hours ago and acted like her superior, was now a sobbing little boy who actually acted like his age, maybe younger. She went back to watching the Cell Games, Gohan was pounding his fists into the ground in failure and looking up at his dad who put his hand on Cell for some reason when he was about to explode. The last thing he said was.

"I'm proud of you Gohan." the blond man said, then he disappeared with the self-destructing Cell, however the name clicked, Gohan was there, and she looked back at us to question us, however Gohan was to busy comforting me when I started crying over my dad's disappearance. He was holding in tears himself. So she decided to leave us be, and she turned back to see Cell had reappeared, and had a static around his body like Gohan did, she also noticed, Trunks the purple man she saw earlier was shot with a yellow beam of some sort through the chest, and fell to the ground, blood spilling from every hole in his body.

'Wait, that beam was not a trick, it really killed him, so my dad LIED' Videl thought seething. Gohan stayed with Videl, and I just sobbed, then smiled. "Dad's coming back tomorrow, right Gohan" he smiled at me and nodded. Videl looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about Gohan" she asked, Gohan sighed, "Ever heard of the dragon balls Videl" he asked.

"But those are a myth, right, they don't exist" she responded, Gohan chuckled. "Actually they do, they can grant 2 wishes, now that the guardian of earth fixed them, before they only granted one, they can grant immortality or eternal youth, they can also bring people back from the dead, how do you think all of the people Cell killed, including Trunks, came back from the dead, coincidence" she nodded. It looked like she got it. She turned back to the video to see Vegeta firing energy vollies onto Cell, I would, Cell killed his son. When he stopped he seemed satisfied, but Cell came back and slapped Vegeta down into unconsciousness. It made Videl revisit the trick theory, however everything else Vegeta hit was completely destroyed, so Cell was just stronger now. Cell fired down an energy blast at Vegeta but Gohan took the full blunt of the attack, he was intact but his arm was severely damaged. Cell decided that it was time to end it with a Kamehameha, and Gohan decided to clash it with a one handed version of the attack. They seemed equally matched however Cell was overpowering Gohan, until it seemed like it was over and Cell won, Gohan's blast was growing again and soon overpowered Cell's blast and eliminated him. Gohan powered down to his base form and fell to the ground unconscious. The camera came closer to Gohan, as in I came closer and looked at him, he's unconscious so he couldn't see me, but I was noticed by the other Z Fighters. I shushed them and turned the camera off. Then the TV turned to static.

"Wow, incredible" Videl said then turned to Gohan. "So you killed Cell" he nodded "But at a heavy price" he finished. I finished sobbing and looked back. "And since your dad is coming back, I can't wait to meet him" Videl said excited. "Who is your dad anyway"

"Our dad's name is Goku" I answered, she almost fell over. "GOKU, as in SON GOKU, the famous martial arts champion before my dad, but how is his hair blond, I thought it was black, and if your mom's hair is black, then I guess it makes sense since his son can do it" then she thought for a moment. "Do you think that you guys can teach me how to do that energy blast stuff." she asked excited, however her face showed that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"What you mean Ki, I guess I can teach you how to do that and fly, everyone has it, but the tournament is tomorrow, right Troten" Gohan looked down at me. "Um, yes but only preliminaries, you know the punching machine, they have one to, the limit is 100 in strength in order to compete, however the best anyone has gotten is over 9000."

"9000, seriously" Videl asked. Gohan was impressed, but he could probably break the machine if he tried hard enough. "So Videl, still want to invite your dad" I asked. She wasn't to sure. "Why not, I wanna see him lose." then she veggiesmirked. We all returned to the living room, only for all of us to be met with glares of impatience. Then Krillin smirked.

"So, uh what were you guys doing in there hmm, Gohan" all three of us blushed. "We were just watching the cell games, Krillin, nothing fancy really." I answered. Vegeta turned to Videl.

"So did you find out the truth" he asked her, she nodded. "Oh yes, I learned that the so called savior, is a weak, lying, cheating, unworthy, son of a (censored)"

"Oh good because he's here" Vegeta answered smirking, he pointed out the window to see Hercule banging on the front door. Seventeen who was still out there was getting quite annoyed, from the banging. "God damn it" he pushed Hercule aside and blasted the door open from shear anger and threw the champ in side where he met everybody's gaze, including his daughter's who looked like she was pissed with him.

"Well look who's here" she said. Hercule stood up and rubbed himself off. He then met all of the gazes. "Who are you people, I know Bulma Briefs, she is looking radishing today" he said trying to hit on Bulma, only to be pounded into a wall by one angry fist. "BACK OFF, BAKA, she's mine" Vegeta said. Hercule dug himself out of the wall, and confronted Vegeta.

"I don't know why she would pick you, a scrawny weakling, over me the Great Hercule."

"Oh, shut up dad, you're not great, your lame"

"VIDEL, I can't believe you said that"

"Because it's true"

"How dare you, don't forget I defeated Cell"

"That's bull dad, and you know that"

"What do you mean Videl, o-of c-course I-I b-beat C-Cell"

"No you didn't dad, I saw the actual games, you are and always will be a coward" then she turned to me. "I don't understand why you don't just release the clip to the media." I shrugged. "My family doesn't like the attention, but we really could use the money." I said. Hercule bugged out. "Your the kid from behind that rock, with the thingy on you face." I looked up at him and smirked. "That's right dummy, I recorded the whole thing and it told your daughter the truth about the Cell Games, and that the "delivery boy" defeated Cell in other words, my older brother." then he turned to super saiyan Gohan, and his jaw dropped.

"Look kid, we don't need to pinpoint to the media right" he begged. "Please I'll do anything"

"Anything, hmm Satan" Gohan said.

"Yes anything." Hercule begged again.

"Well hows about, _**everything**_ we want" Gohan proclaimed and smiled deviously. Hercule gulped. "There is a tournament in another world, and everyone here, is competing, including you, the opponents are as strong or even stronger than Cell." Hercule gulped again. "Videl will be fine I'll train her for the tourney, however you are on your own" Gohan said without a care, Hercule looked over at Videl, and she veggiesmirked.

"Bulma may we leave now" I asked. "It's up to you kid, you know the way right" I smiled again. I press in the coordinates for my device and a portal that led to the smash dimension opened. "Everyone step inside"

"Wait, Troten what about your friend outside" Yamcha asked. Tien was the only one who knew who it was. I smiled again. "Oh uh yes, you guys go, I'll go get him." I left, Gohan kicked Hercule inside, everyone went in except one. I came back in with Seventeen, "It's about time" he said and we came in to find one person was still there. Seventeen smirked, and I shuddered.

"Are you sure bringing him along is a good idea" ? said.

"Sure I was always hoping for a rematch, if anyone should stay it's you you're a liability" Seventeen said, the person growled. "Then try me and see how I fair"

"Hang on guys calm down, we can settle this later" I said and I pushed them both into the portal, and then hopped in myself, then the portal close behind us.

Troten: 200 points to whoever guesses who was the mystery person.

Kirby: Why play a game like this

Gohan: Yeah, I mean it's obvious it's...

Troten: (pulls out frying pan)

Gohan: I mean uh Please Review

Troten: Good boy (whacks Gohan anyway) CLANG!

Gohan: OW, hey what gives

Troten: It amuses me

Kirby: And me

Please Review


	9. Yoshi Recieves a Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, or super smash bros. boo-hoo, now let's continue.

We were in the portal, now was as instantaneous as you may think but no, it was being in a rainbow version of purgatory. In other words it was going to take a while, we were traveling at light years in speed if recorded on a regular speedometer, and it was like floating and I couldn't move, there were like layers of gravity keeping us in place, and from past experiences it would probably take a few minutes to reach our destination, but to the others it would take forever.

"Are we there yet" Seventeen asked obviously losing his patience.

"It could take a while" I answered, Piccolo was behind us in his meditative state, thinking that he might as well do something instead of waiting. We kept floating, we came across two chibis floating around in the portal, and two moms trying to retrieve them instead of going forward.

"Surprise, Surprise" I said. "Keep going forward mom I got them" I reached to grabbed one chibi who just happen to be Goten. "Hey, portal fun" he said.

"Yeah, let us float" said the second chibi, Trunks, he was was having fun with Goten swimming in the rainbow swirls. Bulma reached out and grabbed a lock of his hair and scooped him into her arms, I handed off Goten to my mom and the five of us kept going forward, Seventeen and Piccolo close behind. I turned to my mom as we flew.

"Mom, when did dad say he was coming, he didn't explain to us when he was" I asked, she turned to me. "He said something about coming tomorrow before the tournament starts" then she narrowed he eyes to me. "So who is this friend you speak of, is it a girl I should know" I blushed. "No mam, in fact he's right behind us, with Piccolo" she turned at my friend, she saw Seventeen and Piccolo looking there separate ways, she turned back to me and sighed. "Why bring him" I was expecting her to be in a bad mood and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for him to come, he's not evil anymore, and I thought Eighteen would like it" I said. Bulma turned to me shaking, struggling to keep Trunks in her arms. "Just keep him away from Mirai, he's already upset Eighteen has to come"

"Just don't let him become a bad influence on you, it's bad enough Gohan's around Piccolo so much" my mom said, I heard a growling behind me, guessing the two behind me heard it. Oh well, my mom never changed. In any case the tunnel of lights we were in expanded until we crossed into a hole of shining light. "SHIELD YOUR EYES" I said. It felt like the temperature rose greatly and then suddenly cooled. It was dark, then I realized my eyes were closed, I opened them only to find I was laying a field of open grass. I was laying right next to the same stump, I was spanked by. I rose up and backed into something green, I felt back there and it was soft and pudgy. I turned around and smirked when I saw who it was, he wasn't so cheery.

"KIRBY, how you doing" he just scoffed. "Yoshi told me to wait for you guys to come, and it took forever" then he looked around at all of the people I brought with me. "Looks like they haven't recovered from the shock." he laughed, I laughed and our laughing stirred one person awake, Vegeta. He turned to see me talking to a fat blob, he was surprised to see his power level was higher than mine but as a super saiyan we would be exact equals. But instead of saying that he said.

"Who's this blob" he then smirked "humph, he doesn't look so tough" Kirby was offended and took one step closer to Vegeta. "Hang on guys, don't get so feisty." Kirby looked at me and then back at Vegeta. "You shouldn't be talking, I mean you look like a ballerina, you faggot, spandex really" the others who completely recovered gasped, and I bent down Kirby's level. "Uh, Kirby"

"Yeah."

"Are you tired of living."

"No, why"

"Look" and he turned around to see Vegeta holding a ki blast to his face, Kirby gulped. "Uh okay, sorry about that man" and then he whispered to my ear "Guess I shouldn't mess with him huh" I nodded. Then he turned to Gohan and frowned, "Hey, you're the one who destroyed my camera." then he stepped forward and raised a fist. "That thing cost me 500 bucks" Gohan just rubbed the back of his head and Son laughed. "Yeah sorry about that"

"Yeah but Kirby you can't be all about gossip" I said. "Anyway everyone this Kirby, let's just say he fights and eats like a saiyan, maybe even more, he sucks everything up like a vaccum."

"Is that a fat joke" Kirby snarled. "In any case Yoshi is waiting for you outside the manor"

"Who's Yoshi" my mom asked. "I hope he's nicer than him" she pointed at Kirby and Kirby was about to tackle my mom only to be hit with a frying pan of doom and sent into the tree. He was squirming in the tree. "Help get me outta here" he pleaded. I pulled him out of the hole, he was now rubbing the new enlarged bump on his head, I stared at the hole in shock and then back at my mom. 'Where in hell does she get these things' I thought. Kirby looked at me in fear. "Yeesh, Troten I know you told me your mom's a freak but to carry around a frying pan just spells out odd" he turned back my mom who was now smoldering in anger. Gohan had to use every ounce will power to keep our mother calm.

I sneered. "You wanna go back in the hole, then shut up" Kirby growled at me through his stomach and started walking away and motioned us to follow, my mom was still having a hard time dealing with Kirby's arrogance and followed Gohan behind her myself in front, everyone else seemed to follow suit except for Seventeen. Kirby turned his head in annoyance and turned to me "Looks like your friend isn't so good at listening." then I looked back and saw a shadow behind a tree, I let him be "He'll come along eventually." he can't stand there forever. Kirby shrugged and kept walking. Everyone else ignored the figure except Eighteen and stood still while everyone else left, I stayed in confusion. "What's wrong" I asked.

"Something's wrong, I can't sense your friend over there, all people have ki no matter how weak they are, but he doesn't have any is he human." she asked still staring at the tree. I rubbed the back of my head in suspense. 'Not now' I thought 'I wanted to wait until the tournament to expose him.'

"Why don't we go, I'm sure everyone is waiting" I said. She glared back at me, and then the tree.

"Let them wait, what I want to know is who is that" she demanded, "If you won't tell me, then I'll found out for myself." and she kept walking toward the tree, I tried running in front of her but she pushed me down, and I fell on the ground. She walked behind the tree and her eyes bulged and then back at me. But the question she asked was not what I was expecting.

"Where'd they go" I popped an eyebrow and ran behind the tree with her, he was gone. I looked back at her, by the look on her face, the amount of question she had was uncountable to say the least. I smirked. "Hey probably flew off somewhere because he was bored."

"Flew, no person on earth has the capability of interstellar flight, even if you probably taught them they shouldn't be able to move that fast, who exactly did you bring." she asked now intrigued, I was being pounded with questions. But then Kirby came back. "Hey are you two stupid let's go, and uh where's your friend."

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Eighteen added. Kirby just sighed. "Look your friends wanted to wait for you guys, that short guy with the spandex keeps saying no one keeps the Prince of all Saiyans waiting, and then that blue haired woman attacked him with another one of those pans you mom has, it's hilarious." We all chuckled and kept walking, then Eighteen glared at me.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten, I will find out who they are" she said and smirked and continued on ahead, I looked nervous things were not going as planned. Kirby looked at me confused.

"What the hell was that about" he asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, man" I responded back, he shrugged then kept mumbling about crazy bitches with frying pans, it seemed. We arrived in a closer field with everyone waiting impatiently with Hercule getting kicked repeatedly by Gohan and Videl, blood already spattered on there shoes, and Vegeta seemingly unconscious on the floor. Kirby smiled at the kicking scene and walked closer to the devious teens and man with the fro.

"Nice kicking, nail him hard, I would be able to enjoy this if I had my f**king **CAMERA.**" he yelled straight at Gohan, who stopped kicking but Videl still was. "I said I was sorry about that, okay let it go" next thing you know, a green dinosaur with a red shell like saddle came out side and walked straight to the crowd of Z fighters who was watching Gohan and Kirby struggle.

"KIRBY, STOP HARASSING OUR GUESTS" the green dinosaur yelled, we all turned at the dino. Kirby scowled and moved away from Gohan and at the dinosaur. "It's about time Yoshi, I sick of babysitting these guys."

"Shut it" Kirby grumbled, and the Yoshi turned to Gohan. "Sorry about that, my friend over here has no manners sometimes."

"Apparently" my mom added, Kirby shuddered at my mom 'accursed kitchen utensil' he thought. Then my mother looked at me. "So are you going to introduce us young man." I blushed a little.

"Oh right sorry" then I walked over to Yoshi and Kirby. "Everyone, you've have already met Kirby" the pink blob growled. "the green dinosaur next to me is Yoshi, the person I told you about" Yoshi waved to everyone and smiled, then I turned to Yoshi.

"Yoshi, Kirby, you've already met my brother Gohan, the woman with black hair, is my mother Chi-Chi, and the baby she's holding is my younger brother Goten" I stopped for a moment they all took time to get acquainted.

"So you seem very polite" my mother told the dinosaur, Yoshi smiled back. "Yes madam, my mother always prided ourselves on respect, and I was also in the books when I was younger, I was sent off to most private schools on my island, but I never lost time to train, I'm very well balanced." he answered. She looked very happy. The dinosaur continued. "Kirby was very polite when he first came here, he was very well mannered, but that was because he had a guardian named Tiff, who would teach him right from wrong, but now that she's gone he's gotten rebellious." Kirby just sat on the ground and scoffed.

"I see," my mother answered. "I have to keep everything sane in our household, your pretty much like Gohan, I don't know where my kids would get to in life without my guidance."

"I understand what you mean" Yoshi responded back. Gohan and myself sighed in embarassment. Kirby smirked. "Oh that's wonderful, someone get the soccer mom of the year award" everyone else chuckled. then my mom mentioned.

"I also have something else to keep my kids and husband in line once in a while." my mom snickered. Gohan and I gulped.

"Really may I try" Yoshi asked.

"Certainly" my mother answered, and she handed Yoshi her special tool. Yoshi shuddered a bit. "Isn't this item a little blunt, usually when I do something, I get spanked, yet, if your kids can take it Kirby can as well." Kirby looked back when his name was mentioned. "What are you two blabbering about n-n-no-w, NO NOT THING AGAIN!" he shuddered.

"Can I keep this for use." Yoshi asked. "Kirby is outta control sometimes but Troten usually joins him, and I don't wanna punish him because it's not in my jurisdiction." my mother smiled.

"Is that true, young man" she scolded looking at me. "Well it is now, enjoy that pan, I have plenty others." Gohan, Kirby and I gulped at this. "Anyway, lets get back introducing everyone else." I said. Yoshi paid close attention and saw me sweatdropping.

"Are you okay" he asked me. "Yeah, but that 'thing' (emphasis on thing)" I pointed to Yoshi's new frying pan. "it just gives me the creeps, anyway, Yoshi, Kirby this is, Kirby are you even paying attention."

CLANG. Kirby felt a throbbing pain in his soft skull. "OW, what the h.." he covered his mouth when he saw that frying pan Yoshi swung at him. "Pay attention."

"Yes sir" Kirby said reluctantly.

"Good" I said, "Now for everyone else, guys, the blue haired woman, is a friend of ours, she is Bulma Briefs, a famous scientist from one of our world's prime businesses, Capsule Corp, her husband is lying unconscious on the floor from to many hits on the noggin, his name is Vegeta, otherwise known as the Prince of all Saiyans, her sons the ones with purple hair, are both named Trunks, the older Trunks comes from the future, so we call him Mirai." when I finished. Yoshi stood with a smile of greeting. Kirby struggled to not laugh and bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA, there name are UNDERWEAR" he laughed out loud, until Yoshi brought the frying pan up in the air again, Kirby stopped and ran behind me in fear. "You may continue, Troten."

"Thank you, anyway, the short man with black hair is Krillin, and the blond woman is named Eighteen, his wife."

"18 is your name" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, you have a problem" she asked. Kirby wanted to answer but would only get him hit again, instead he said. "No mam, please Troten continue." I was shocked to say the least, who knew a frying pan would change him so much, especially in less than 5 minutes.

"Anyway, yes, the man with short black hair is Yamcha, the bald man with three eyes is Tien and the person he is carrying his friend Chiaoutzu cause he's sleeping and this is Videl Satan, and last and least we have her father who is being kicked to death, as we speak." we all look to see that Videl is still kicking Hercule, no matter how much he pleads for mercy. Videl looked up to see we were all staring at her. "Um, hi" she says and smiles, blushes and waves. Yoshi waves back out of generosity, Kirby waves back because of fear if he doesn't he'll get hit again.

"Please help me" Hercule whined bloody as hell, I snickered. Yoshi and Kirby looked at him deviously. "Is this the guy who took Gohan's credit, Troten." I nodded.

"That's right so can I continue" Videl asked and then started kicking him full force in the groin. Hercule started spazzing out, and started screaming bloody murder in agony, droiling blood and spit. Yoshi got in between them. "Calm down Miss Satan"

"B-but" Videl stuttered. Yoshi shushed her. "Look I know you're upset, your father is a lying, cheating ungrateful bastard that can't do anything but lie, but you can't go torturing him"

"Oh thank god" Hercule said.

"Out here" he finished.

"WHAT" Hercule yelled again.

"Yeah, why not" Videl asked the dinosaur. "There are kids in the manor as well, and it's not right for them to exposed to this bloody mass of this lying puke and vomit sh*t, so instead of beating him now we'll have a Hercule torture hour every hour of every day of the tournament, is that good" we all smirked at the unfortunate man.

"But until then we need to keep him locked up so he won't escape." Yoshi suggested. "So please stand aside" he said. Yoshi then stuck out his tongue, his incredibly long tongue and wrapped his tongue around Hercule's semi conscious corpse and slowly sucked him up into his mouth. Everyone but myself and Kirby almost vomitted, when he swallowed Hercule. Yoshi then started pushing and sweating.

"A-ALM-MOST-T, T-THERE-E, OW-WOW-OW" Yoshi yelped. 'What was I thinking, I've never anything this big and fat before, plus this tastes disgusting' Kirby started biting his thumbs, and I started praying that Yoshi would be okay, everyone was confused.

"What is he doing" Gohan asked.

"Is he going to be alright" Mirai added.

"I don't know, he's never had anything this big before" Kirby mentioned, actually scared for his friend.

"Come on Yoshi you can do it" I begged. "You can do it"

"I-I'm t-ry-ying-g" he forced out now sobbing in agony and after minutes of struggling the bulge in his belly started passing through and closer to his behind. It didn't help that Hercule was swallowed whole and he was pounding Yoshi's stomach to get out. But it paid off, soon enough an egg started to erupt from Yoshi's butt. A very large white egg that was covered in green spots and blood, and it finally came out. Yoshi collapsed out of pain and agony. Gohan and Kirby went to recover him.

"Are you okay Yoshi" I asked. Yoshi looked at me and gave a thumbs up and I smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, curse him, why'd he have to be so fat" Yoshi said. Originally Videl would be insulted but instead she laughed. Everyone laughed, the egg was shaking and it mumbled something about you can't treat the champ like this. Yoshi recovered. "Any case, now that that monstrosity is trapped inside that egg, why don't I give you the grand tour of the manor, come along everyone" Yoshi said and he started walking toward the manor. Everyone followed, Videl carried her now isolated father and started shaking the egg for fun.

"Get ready dad" she warned.


	10. Back Story Part 1

Before I continue I got one review that says I should provide a background story for Troten, and I was thinking about it as well so. I'll explain.

Son Troten was born during the first year of the three year gap for the battle with the androids making him two years older than Trunks. Chi-Chi thought if Gohan wasn't going to study Troten wasn't going to study and was going to fight the androids with Goku and the other Z- Fighters. her next child would fulfill her dreams of her child becoming a scholar. So during the years until the battle with the Androids. Troten was like Gohan unable to train and must study. But Troten didn't like that and always wanted to train like his father and his brother. So he would occasionally sneak out into the woods during the days he was suppose to study, he snuck out and would usually train out in the wilderness, he was only 2 yes but his fast learning skills allowed him to survive. He would usually come back before his mother would go into his room and find out he was missing. He would wear a tunic like Gohan did and took off the top part so it wouldn't get messy and make his parents suspicious. But one day he forgot to take it off, he came through the window and found it filthy he started panicking, his mom would catch him. Soon she came into the room and spotted his tunic filthy and the window open. Troten was too busy panicking to get rid of any other evidence. After a huge discussion, he confessed that he was out training. Chi-Chi would scold him harshly until he back-talked and said that he didn't want to study he wanted to train and be strong like Goku, he also stated that if Gohan can do it so can he. At first his mother refused, then Goku and Gohan came home after training with Piccolo. After Troten explained what happened, a huge family predicament broke out, but in the end both Goku and Gohan supported Troten and won over Chi-Chi and Troten was allowed to train, in return though, he would not fight the Androids. Troten was disappointed, he wanted to fight the Androids, but he knew he couldn't win and would just be a liability to the Z- Fighters and he agreed. For the next year, he trained with his dad and brother, and taught him the basics of training, how to fly, use Ki blasts and powered up his attack and defense, he also bulked up pretty fast. His third birthday was on May 11th the day before the Androids attack on South City. He wore a gi the similar to Gohan but it was more blue in color and his sash was orange, his hair was also styles like Vegito's. For his third birthday, Gohan gave Troten his sword that he received from Piccolo when he trained. Troten wasn't able to practice with it being the Androids came tomorrow early in the morning. On May 12th, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo left to stop the evil Androids, leaving Troten and Chi-Chi behind.

Noticing the sudden Ki drops while studying, and they were coming from the general direction southwest of South City, Troten decided that instead of studying, he flew over to the island to find it had been turned into smoldering ashes. He also noticed 5 figures moving in the opposite direction. He recognized the signatures of 3 of the 5, he knew that it was his father, Piccolo and Tien, he couldn't pick up the other two powers, they weren't sensible. He also noticed, his brother Gohan picking a fat guy (Yajirobe) out of the water after a plane crash. He looked back to see Bulma holding a baby and Yamcha, he had holes in the part of his shirt where his chest was supposed to be. Troten turned to follow his dad, at first he was going full speed, but if he got caught he would be punished, he was told not to interfere with the battles with the androids. He then went as slow as possible so he wouldn't be caught. He saw another man flying to where he was going, he was wearing blue spandex and white armor, gloves and boots, it was Vegeta, his hair was gold though. Then again his father's hair would turn gold sometimes, so it didn't bother him.

When he reached the scene of the battle he noticed Gohan was there as well as Yamcha who when he was last seen by Troten he was unconscious, Vegeta the man he saw before, kick his now unconscious father into the hands of Piccolo and he handed Goku off to Yamcha, and both Z Fighters flew to Goku's house. Troten was very upset he felt his power spike causing the Z fighters to notice him as well as the androids. The pale android, who was called #19 stared up at him in annoyance. The other android who looked seemingly like an old man stared at his comrade.

"#20, permission to dispatch of Vegeta and Goku's youngest child." 19 asked bowing to his master.

"Humph, greedy pig, you already defeated Goku and siphoned his energy, your power has doubled, and you want seconds." the other android answered. 19 looked up at him and snarled, then 20 reconsidered, "fine go ahead, you may eliminate them, but in return I will have the remaining four" 19 smiled and he took a fighting stance and he turned to face Vegeta.

Gohan overhearing this pointed his hand up in the air and told me to fly off. I was too angered to listen and a pale yellow aura surrounded him, his eyes flashed teal and his hair rose and flashed gold in color. The Z Fighters who watched him were shocked to say the least, Vegeta and Gohan were speechless. Troten shouted and his power level rose in small bursts. He charged Android 19 at a fast pace, and the android wasn't paying attention because he was distracted by Vegeta, he turned around just in time to be struck. Troten head butted 19 in the chest place, deja vu, just like Raditz, but instead of just leaving a crack, he passed straight through the android. Troten as soon as he recovered from the headbutt, put his hands together and charged a blast that was blue and red.

KA

ME

HA

ME, Gero looked at him like he was stupid. "Fool, don't you get it, it will only make him stronger." he said confidently.

"I don't think so" Troten said still charging his blast. "HA" and the bluish red blast fired out of his hand straight at Android 19, the android was focused on his new wound in order to put hands up to suck up the energy of blast, the Kamehameha completely obliterated him. Dr. Gero stood in shock and flew off, the rest of Z-Fighters went after him, Troten was knocked unconscious from using too much power. Gohan went to retrieve him, Troten was just fine in his brother's arms

*Time skip*

Troten woke up to see that he was still in his brother's arms, Troten was terrified, he hoped his brother didn't see him awake, Troten shut his eyes and started snoring for effect. Gohan started shaking his younger brother awake. Troten started to stir, he couldn't fake being asleep with his brother shaking him. Troten saw he was flying. Gohan was holding him tight.

"Gohan where are we going"

"Home"

"HOME, NONONONO, Mom'll kill me"

"Too bad, you made a promise" Gohan said sternly. "And what was your promise"

"Don't fight the androids" Troten said looking down. Gohan brought the boy's chin up. "But still you defeated one of the androids, and that's something to be proud of, but you still disobeyed."

"Yeah I guess I did, you think daddy has to know about this" Troten asked, Gohan putting him down and letting him fly on his own

"Your gonna have to face the music sometime, however you need to worry about mom right now at the moment"

"Aww" then Troten looked back in total shock. "Wait a minute, four energies are dropping one by one, I'm going." he then flew off into the distance.

"Troten wait" Gohan said a little too late. "Damn it" he then flew after him. Troten arrived at a local highway to see a boy and girl, both with two cold eyes, beating down on Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo. Troten didn't know who Mirai was yet. He stopped right in front of a burly man with a mo hawk, and across from him was Krillin staring in shock. Troten also noticed the big man had birds on him and also had a red ribbon symbol on his vest. He looked at Troten with his ice cold eyes. He just smiled and looked back at the beating that was taking place. The bald monk looked at me as well. "Hey you're the kid that took out that android earlier, you're Gohan's brother right."

Troten nodded contently and looked back down at the battlefield. "What's happening here, now"

"That blonde girl and boy with black hair are Dr. Gero's other androids, just like the one you took out, Vegeta challenged that girl out of frustration you took out that fat android, and now everyone had to help out and they're getting beaten badly." Krillin answered. Troten glared, "Why aren't you helping them, I'm going out there" but before Troten could go out to aid the falling Z-fighters.

"STOP, TROTEN" a familiar voice shouted, it was Gohan. Troten stopped and looked down. He was foolish to think that he could outrun his older brother, as Gohan descended, the Z-fighters were unconscious and Androids 17 and 18 rose back up to the highway and discovered Troten, they stared at him.

"Is this Goku" the boy asked.

"No 17 if you were smart look at your programming, this is Goku's son" 18 said.

"Maybe he can lead us to Goku's house" 17 said taking interest in the boy, Troten backed away in fear as the Androids grew closer. "16, if you would"

"Affirmative" the metallic android responded, with one quick chop to Troten's neck, he rendered the three year old unconscious. Troten fell to the floor his eyes rolled back, Sixteen scooped the boy up as he fell, and all three androids flew off. Gohan steamed, he prepared to fly after the trio, but Krillin stopped him.

"Gohan, wait"

"What Krillin they ran off with my baby brother"

"Gohan, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Krillin are you mad, my three year old brother is trapped with three vicious androids, they took out Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo like it was nothing.

"They'll get stronger, remember what Vegeta said about a saiyan getting stronger everytime they fight."

"Yeah, but"

"And if I remember correctly, Troten took out #19 as a super saiyan am I right, I'm guessing that makes him stronger than you correct"

"Well, I wouldn't say stronger"

"Jealous, Gohan"

"KRILLIN"

"I know but look, they won't hurt him and I bet Goku will be back on his feet before they even get to his house."

"Maybe you're right but we should still save him."

"And we will, just watch, anyway I gotta help the others down there, why don't you head on home."

"Yeah right so my mom can kill me for letting my little brother get taken." Krillin chuckled. Gohan flew off.

I'll continue later after more chapters are done.

Please review my backstory and other chapters


	11. Tour of the Manor Part I: Two Princesses

I've already written the disclaimer, do I really need to write it again, oh well, I don't own DBZ or SSB.

We all walked inside the large building, it was large on the outside, but sure as hell, it was larger on the inside. Yoshi and Kirby were in front of the Z party and turned back at us.

"WELCOME, TO THE SUPER SMASH BROS MANOR AND ESTATE, the perfect retreat for all fighters of strong caliber" Yoshi announced. A lot of oohs and aahs were displayed by the Z-Fighters. Chiaoutzu who just woke up still held in Tien's arm, looked around and was confused.

"Tien where are we" he asked. Tien smiled. "Hey, your awake, to tell you truth I don't know where we are, I'll explain why we're here though soon" then he let Chiaoutzu walk on his own. He looked around and stared in amazement. "Wow, this place is huge"

"Everytime, I've been here, I forget how big this place is." I said

"I know, and I've only been in here once" Gohan added.

"It's nothing special" Vegeta said. "Oh come on Vegeta you have to admit it sure is something" Bulma said.

"Mom's right dad, this is something really" Mirai said. Vegeta just scoffed.

"Cool" Chibi Trunks said. Goten clapped his hands in excitement and nodded.

"Yes, it is cool" Yoshi said admiring the structure of the manor. "But the more appealing awaits further inside the manor, you see the place is divided into dorms, places in which the competitors are put into depending where they came from, this is just the main lounge. Let me show you around." Yoshi said motioning everyone to follow. He started walking into a hallway, the floor was lined with velvet carpet and the walls were decorative, the room seemed endless, they kept walking until they reached a large door with a red mushroom outlining the front of it. Then Yoshi stopped and turned to face everyone.

"This is the Mushroom Dorm, all people residing from the Mushroom Kingdom, live in this very room" he said knocking on the door, the doors slid open to a man wearing jean overalls and a green shirt and hat with an L on it. "Hello, Yoshi, Troten, Kirby, lady, lady, lady, oh and a pretty ladies a too" he said trying to make a move. I held him back.

"Master Luigi, I hate to inform you, but all three woman are happily married." I said. "Besides don't you have Daisy."

"Yeah but I was just giving a complement" Luigi said trying to look innocent. Yoshi sighed. "Can we just take a tour of your dorm"

"Oh a yes" Luigi responded. "Mario we have a visitors" he called back into the room, soon a red version of Luigi came out, only he had an M on his hat. "Who"

Luigi shrugged. "I'm guessing it is Troten's friends, remember the ones who are going compete in the tournament, some of them look buff" and then Luigi turned to us and most likely paid attention to the ladies. "But I'm buffer"

"No your not, your chubby" Goten spat out. Everyone laughed. Luigi blushed and went back into the room in complete embarrassment, he was replaced by Mario. "Hiya, did a Luigi try to flirt again". Everyone nodded. Vegeta and Krillin looked like they were about to beat Luigi to an inch of his life and if dad was here he would probably do the same. "Oh a don't mind him he a thinks he's a so perfect because he's a dating a princess."

"Can we take a tour now" Kirby asked obviously impatient. Yoshi glared at him, he raised his hand where he kept his new present and Kirby scattered. Mario took a look at the blunt object Yoshi was holding. "What the hell are you doing"

"What, it's for disciplinary matters" Yoshi said innocently. "One swing changed Kirby's behavior to the better." Mario was intrigued.

"Think I can have one for Luigi, he'll try and make a move on anyone"

"Princess Toadstool should have plenty" Yoshi said. The Z party was getting annoyed.

"Yes, yes we all know Luigi needs to get smacked because he's a pervert, may we please take the tour now." Gohan asked rolling his eyes. Mario and Yoshi nodded in unison. The two motioned everyone inside and the large door closed behind them.

"Welcome to Mushroom Dorm, it's divided into quadrants considering there are four people, there is a mini lounge in the center where we are now, while the rooms are put at the corners." Mario said, pointing out the doors that lead to the rooms in the corners. The lounge wasn't that bad either, it had a large fountain in the middle. There were pipes with Piranha plants on every side of the room, and Mushroom bounces leading around the room.

"Besides you and that pervert, who else reside here" Bulma asked.

"The red corner with red door with the M, is my room, the green corner with an L is Luigi's side, the entirely pink corner is Princess Peach's corner, she was originally the ruler of our land, with the crown on her door." then Mario pointed at the entirely gray corner, with the door like a drawbridge door and the red monster insignia on the front and the lit torches on display. "And that room over there belongs to King Koopa, he is the king of the Koopa clan, his land was at war with ours until he came here, he hardly ever comes out, he only comes out during tournaments and fights he must attend to." Everyone looked around the room and noticed the size of the area.

"If Peach and Koopa are royalty then how come yours and Luigi's rooms are larger" Gohan asked.

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Kirby's rooms are all larger because they are all members of the Smash Council, they were one of the first people here, the manor was designed for originally 10 people, but as soon as newcomers started appearing more rooms were added and since the manor was already complete instead of breaking it down and building another, they made the rooms smaller for newcomers." I answered. I stuck my tongue like this :P I was so smart.

"He's right, the other six council members you will meet later on." Yoshi said

"That's right, now could I uh ask some question about you all" Mario asked. We all nodded, Vegeta shrugged.

"Good now I met Troten and I heard about his brother." then Mario looked around and then he pointed at Gohan. "which I assume is you"

"Yes uh sir" Gohan answered being the formal boy he is.

"Oh, nice I heard some great things about you, in fact all of you actually" Mario said.

"They look a little too scrawny to do anything great" Kirby scoffed.

"And you look a little too fat to get you lazy ass off the couch every day huh puff ball" Vegeta said smirking.

"Hey" Kirby steamed. "You saiyans eat like cannibals, then again you need to grow some meat on your bones, you all are a bunch scrawny weaklings." everyone gasped.

"You dare mock the saiyan race" Vegeta said coldly. Kirby gulped but stood his ground.

"Well yeah we already two dumb apes in this house we don't need a third especially the prince of them" Kirby said smirking.

"Why you insolent little brat, I can wipe the floor you in two seconds" Vegeta said now have a vain pop out it his head.

"I can wipe the floor with your wife in two seconds" Kirby said louder, everyone gasped. Vegeta stood gasped, he let this little brat backtalk him, and talk about his wife, oh hell no.

"Come on guys calm down" Yoshi said.

"Yeah guys don't get hasty" Gohan said.

"NO, I'm sick of this little brat back talking me, I'm about to take him down a few notches" Vegeta said charging up his power.

"I'm sick of this old man thinking he's the boss, I'll send back into the dirt where he belongs." Kirby said charging up his power. Each warrior was surrounded by a white aura as they were charging. Mario interfered though.

"ENOUGH, no fighting in the dorms, Kirby you know that, if you want to fight take it outside, into the training room or the GR." Yoshi shouted, both warriors stopped charging.

"Did you say GR" Vegeta said with intrigued, all Z fighters sighed. "Oh no" Bulma said.

"Don't even get him started with that" Mirai said. Mario however didn't know Vegeta's addiction and kept going. "Yes the Gravity room, it intensifies the gravity for the most challenging of training sessions all the way to 5000Gs."

"Not as high as I wanted it but fine, where is it" Vegeta asked smirking.

"Hey I thought we were going to fight" Kirby said fumed

"Shut up brat, I'll fight you later"

"Why afraid you'll lose"

CLANG came Yoshi's frying pan on Kirby's head. "I'm tired of your insolence, let's move on" Yoshi said pretty pissed, he left the room smoldering in anger. Kirby shot up and sprang at Yoshi smoldering as well.

"You dick, why do you keep hitting me with that, you don't know how it feels" Kirby said getting out his mallot. "Let's see how you like it" he said swinging his mallot only for it to make contact with the frying pan. They kept matching blow for blow.

"ENOUGH, wait" someone said.

"What the" Kirby said

"Yes" Yoshi responded.

"You two need to calm yourselves down" the mysterious person said. Yoshi realized who it was and immediately stopped and bowed, which was strange to the rest of the Z-fighters. "Of course your highness"

"I'm guessing your Princess Peach then" Gohan asked now stepping forward. She looked back at the boy. "Yes and you are"

"This is my older brother Princess the one I told you about" I answered. "The rest of these people are her to compete for tomorrow's tourney."

"Alright then, Mario if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to my room now" she said as she headed back to her side of the dorm.

"Humph, well she seemed nice" my mom said.

"Mom why don't you talk with her, you're a princess too right" Gohan suggested.

"Another princess, my god" Mario said.

"Too much royalty" Kirby said acting like he was going to blow a circuit.

"Aww, what's the matter kid, get hit too hard across the noggin." Vegeta teased.

"At least I wasn't knocked unconscious by my wife" Kirby come-backed.

"Come on guys knock it off or I'll knock you both out" Bulma threatened. The saiyan and star warriors just glared at her. Chi-Chi went to try and talk to Peach already.

"In any case, shall we continue" Yoshi said.

"Very well, you may a leave, I will a keep the two a princesses company" Mario said waving goodbye before going back into the dorm and closing the door.

"Let's go then" Yoshi said and we all followed him down the seemingly endless hallway.

Please Review


	12. Tour of the Manor Part II: Ape Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball or super smash bros, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Every time I walk down this hallway, it takes forever in my thoughts. "Hey how long were we walking for" I asked.

"Five minutes, stop being weak and keep walking" Kirby said, slight hesitance in his voice. I snarled back at him.

"Says the guy sprawled across the floor half conscious" I said back, he growled at me but it was true, he was laid back on the floor sweating. Vegeta laughed.

"Someone needs to lay off those twinkies" he scoffed. Kirby growled again. "Hey you can't talk to me like that you piece of shit" then he got up and turned away from the saiyan prince. "Stupid ape" he mumbled, but saiyan hearing is very well kicked in.

"Looks like someone fits the Frieza role perfectly" Piccolo said as he walked ahead of the two arguing warriors. "Yeah, scrawny, weak, underestimates their opponents." Vegeta added chuckling

"And wiped out a world filled with filthy monkeys, but I guess he spared you cause he doesn't want to deal with the stupidity." Kirby said laughing. "Oh wait he did kill you, so I guess he would be considered a saint." he added laughing harder. Vegeta popped a vain in his forehead. "You have a death warrant"

"Oh what are you gonna do, throw a banana at me" the puffball was now laughing, tears streaming. And everyone including myself was laughing at the prince who was having his ass handed to him on a silver platter, all except Yoshi who was in fact steaming in anger. "OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, god do you always act like this" he said smoldering, in fact his entire body color went from green to red and flames in his eyes. Then they all kept walking again.

"The ape started it" Kirby said as innocent as he could get. Vegeta glared at him again and gritted his teeth. Yoshi started clenching his fist again and gritted his own teeth. "God dammit" then when things seemed at its worst, he and the others approached another door as large as the last dorm. "And speaking of giant apes, we're here" he added making everyone stare at him. They looked up at the next door which had a DK symbol which confused people.

"This dorm is home to two challengers, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong being their names, as explained by the DK symbol" Yoshi pointed out, each of us understanding. Instead of knocking like the first time, Yoshi pushed the door open, he reached the end of his patience long ago. The room inside was more like a jungle setting and it was more humid in temperature, there were tropical tree all over the place with vines and tropical plants flourished around the area. At the end of the room, there were two doors one big as the doors that belonged to Mario Bros. and smaller room right next to it. They were both wooden and had a DK symbol on both doors.

"This room is as big as Mario's" Tien said noticing the size of the door. "Is one of the apes another council member." he added. Yoshi nodded. There was banging coming from each of the rooms. Kirby had an idea for an insult for Vegeta, but Yoshi was so pissed that if one more thing bad was said, it would set him off and he would take out that dreaded frying pan again.

'Must...insult...apes' Kirby thought sweat dropping, meanwhile Vegeta was doing the same thing, 'Must...destroy...puffball.'

"Lets move on shall we" Yoshi said. Everyone stared at him bewildered. Bulma walked up to the dino with confusion. "Why aren't we going to meet them." she asked. Kirby was flooding with insults to tell Vegeta, Vegeta was hesitating to kill Kirby.

"We'll try again later, right now it looks like Kirby and your husband are about to explode." Yoshi responded pointing at the two warriors. They both clenched there fists together and sweat dropping. "Moving on" Yoshi said going out of the room. Everyone else followed, except for Vegeta and Kirby. Vegeta slipped on a banana peel that was lying on the ground.

"Aw, what the fuck" he yelled, Kirby laughed at him. One of the doors opened and it turned out it was the smaller door. Out of the door came a coconut at high speed, flames around the back of the fruit, it flew and smacked Vegeta in the forehead. The force was strong enough to knock him unconscious. It just caused Kirby to laugh even more. Suddenly the figure revealed itself to be none other than Diddy Kong, he fired the coconut from his gun. He came up to the laughing puffball and unconscious prince. He looked at Vegeta and then at Kirby who was still laughing himself silly. "Who the fuck is this guy" he asked. Kirby stopped laughing and looked at the chimp.

"HAHA-HA huh, huh oh him, that's one of Troten's friends, I think his name's Veggie or something." the blob answered. "He's a 'prince' of the saiyans, a warrior race of apes that was wiped out a long time ago." Now Diddy was intrigued.

"Prince of the apes, huh" Diddy said rubbing his chin. "He looks too human and scrawny to be an ape, besides the tail." Kirby nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'll see if he's a prince or not." Diddy then grabbed Vegeta by the lock of his hair and took him toward the big door. Kirby waved goodbye and walked out the door like nothing happened. When he caught up to everyone everyone stared at Kirby and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey uh where's Vegeta" Bulma asked. "Yeah where's my daddy" little Trunks added. Kirby walked away sweat dropping. "Who's Vegeta" he said.

"The guy you were fighting with" Gohan said. Kirby tried to play dumb. "What guy, I've never known of that guy before in more life."

CLANG

"Ah, what the hell, I mean he's being evaluated as an ape by the kongs" Kirby spat out covering his head.

"Wait what" Videl said stopping in place.

"He'll be back let's not talk about..." I answered. Yoshi was getting annoyed with delay. "Moving on"

And we all kept walking up the hallway.

Pretty short chapter, please review.


	13. Tour of the Manor Part III: Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Yoshi led the group on flustered, he gritted his teeth. 'These guys just keep pushing me to the very limits of my patience seriously' he thought. Then he smirked. 'At least the more people they get acquainted with the more they leave, well there's one bright side.'

Meanwhile, Videl caught up with Gohan while they were walking. "Hey Gohan, when you said you were going to train me did you really mean it." she asked with a look of intrigued on her face. Gohan blushed. "Heh-heh, well, I guess if you want me to" he answered.

"I guess so, I want to learn how to fly really, I've always wanted to learn, everyone says that it's just pure fantasy, but now that it's possible I want to learn, you can teach me right." Videl asked now pumped. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I suppose but you have to follow what I say"

"Sure, sure I just want to learn." Videl jumped up and down. Gohan laughed again. The egg that Videl was carrying started shaking and said. "Oh no you don't, you will not teach my daughter how to do those tricks." it kept yelling. Gohan and Videl ignored it. Kirby walked over to the teens.

"Videl, tell your father to shut up please" Kirby asked. Videl nodded, she started shaking the giant egg as fast as she can muster. There were barfing noises coming from the egg. Kirby looked annoyed. "Great now it stinks, give it here." he said and snatched the egg from Videl, Kirby then sucked up the egg and swallowed it, his face looked like nothing happened. The two teens' eyes widened in disgust, Videl looked like she was about to vomit, Gohan just stared in shock. Videl swallowed whatever gunk she was about throw up and spoke.

"Did you just eat my dad" she asked.

"Yeah why" Kirby asked as if nothing happened.

"Are you kidding, that's disgusting" Gohan added. Kirby chuckled. "If you think that's disgusting" he sighed. "In 4-6 hours, it'll be even more disgusting on the toilet." he stomach growled and he moaned in pain. "urgh...maybe even sooner" he said, then he walked down to the rest of the group as though he was constipated and a piece of crap was about to fall out. (kinda disgusting.) The two teens got over there shock and caught up to the rest of the group.

The Z party continued down the hallway with Yoshi, Kirby and myself, and we approached another dorm door, with one with three gold hue like triangles sat on each other creating a another triangle. Gohan studied the door in front of him. "I'm guessing with three triangles there are three people."

Kirby snorted, "ERhh, wrong"

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "Almost their is another boy in there however he the past version of one of the other people in there, so hypothetically you'd be correct but the boy likes to be counted as one person."

I snickered. "He gets jealous how he's always under his older self's shadow, you know like Chibi Trunks" the little boy flustered in his mother's arms when he heard this, Mirai laughed himself. "I am not" the three year old responded, stubbornness, inherits it from his father. We entered the room, the main hall it self was decorated in medival times, and it looked as though the Gregorian Chant was about to play, oh wait it was. There were prophecies labeled on each wall, and a chandelier in on the ceiling, plus church windows on each wall as well. The doors the led to each room were placed on each wall. A green door on the left side, a purple door near the back of the room, and a gray door on the right side, the green door was suprisingly bigger than the other doors.

"Anyway" Yoshi spat "This is called the Triforce Dorm, the room home to the three or four people that hold possession of the pieces of the mystic relic."

"So what is the Triforce" Bulma asked.

"Come" Yoshi said, and he led us to a wall where one of the prophecies were located. He kept pointing to different parts while he explained. "These golden sacred triangles were left behind by the three Golden Goddesses — Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage — after the creation of the land of Hyrule. It was formed at the point where they ascended to the heavens, in a different dimension connected to Hyrule called the Sacred Realm, which would later be referred to as the "Golden Land." The Triforce consists of three separate sacred golden triangles: the Triforce of Power (top), the Triforce of Wisdom (left), and the Triforce of Courage (right). The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whomever touches it, and molds the Sacred Realm to reflect that person's heart. The Triforce does not discriminate against "good" or "evil". However, if a person without an equal balance of power, wisdom, and courage makes a wish, the Triforce will split into its three separate parts: the piece that best personifies the one who made the wish will be the only piece to remain in hand, while the other two take residence in whosoever most personifies them. Reassembly is then required for such a person's wish to be granted, but does not exclude another from making the attempt."

"So anyone can make a wish" Little Trunks asked with intrigued. Yoshi nodded. "As long as you have Power, Wisdom and Courage."

"I'm sure he has tons of courage and power" Mirai said. Kirby snorted, "You're only saying that because he's you, the only thing he's missing is the brains."

"I think he can get that from me" Bulma said. Chibi Trunks was excited. "Awesome, I WANT TOYS" he yelled hopping out of his mother's arms. He ran around the room "TOYS, TOYS, TOYS" he yelled repeatedly while everyone laughed, however we disturbed the presence of someone, as the green door opened, out popped a boy with a green tunic and hat, plus a wooden hat and sword, he rubbed his eyed lazily and stared at us in anger. "What the hell is all that racket" he asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey it's Toon Link" I said smiling. Kirby smirked and crossed his stubbed arms "Done sitting on your lazy ass"

"You shouldn't be talking puffball" Toon responded. Yoshi interfered with their squabble. "Alright guys don't get fighty, look where's Link" Toon scoffed and turned away from Yoshi. "It's always about Link is it" then he sighed. "He went out, he said he was fighting a battle of epic proportions."

"Wait what"

Meanwhile at Link's battle of epic proportions

Link just reincarnated from a trophy at Final Destination, he was doing 1 on 3 match with Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Giga Bowser, he looked pissed as he confronted them. Mew two looked annoyed as ever was the first to speak up.

"Ugh give it up Link, you know the only way to beat us is if we use Jigglypuff" he said, now Link was truly pissed.

"THAT'S A LIE, a sufficiently skilled fighter can defeat any foe" Mewtwo scoffed. "Then that must mean you suck because you lost to us 21 times in a row."

Link was now courageous "22nd time's the charm" he ran with his sword raise to make a strike, but before he could Bowser sat on him, knocking him off screen ending the match. Link appeared in his dorm, with no one left but Toon in the room everyone else left a while back. Toon looked down at his future self as he landed, he was in a daze. "Hey me did you here the news" he asked. Link stood up and looked at his past self.

"Fuck no I didn't hear the news, didn't you just see I died, how could I have possibly heard about any news of any sort!" he yelled. Toon stood unaffected. "I know but were gonna have new fighters at the tourney this year."

"Yes I know Toon, I'm in the Smash Council remember" Link stated "I'm gonna lie down"

"I don't even know what got you there in the first place" Toon mumbled. Both Links walked back into their room. Meanwhile we were walking down the hallway to the next dorm when Kirby noticed something. He looked up at Bulma "Hey where'd your kid go"

Bulma panicked, Bulma hadn't seen Trunks, since she let him go. "He's right, WHERE'S TRUNKS" she yelled, we were all startled "OH boy" I mumbled.

Meanwhile back in the Triforce dorm, a too familiar shadow wandered the room, into one of the smaller rooms, he had a devilish smile. "I will get my toys" then he slammed the door shut.

End of Act 13

Please Review


	14. Tour of the Manor Part IV: Power Suit

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

THIS IS AWFUL, I HATE WALKING, AND BULMA WON'T STOP SCREAMING! I had to cover my ears from the shear torment of Bulma's crying. Mirai tried to calm her down. "Don't worry mom" he said with a reassuring smile 'I'm sure if anything he's back in the other dorm"

"Yeah Bulma the little guy probably wanted to go to the bathroom or something" Yamcha replied. Bulma sniffled a bit.

"How we didn't even show you guys a bathroom, for all we know he could be getting beaten to death, we aren't all nice people." Kirby added. Bulma started tearing up again.

"Oh my god" Gohan said

"Shut up Kirby" Yoshi said glaring at the pink blob, but he just kept chatting. "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already dead, maybe Bowser set him on fire" Bulma started gasping. "Or maybe tortured by Ganondorf" she gasped again. "Or worse, Jigglypuff, I don't even want to know what he'll do to that kid" Bulma started crying again, and everyone slapped their forehead in frustration, except for Kirby who kept on moving his mouth. "Or maybe he'll be lucky and run into Mewtwo, he'll probably show mercy and kill him on the spot but it's better than torturing, fire or Jigglypuff" Then Bulma copied Chi-Chi and fainted. Mirai sighed.

'CLANG' Bulma and Kirby both the ground with a thud at the exact same time. Yoshi being responsible for Kirby's silence, put both unconscious being to ride on his back, and continued going forward, everyone getting over their recent shock to follow. I caught up to the dinosaur. "So where do you think Trunks is" I asked. Yoshi didn't even bother looking at me, he was pissed off enough already.

"If anything, he's probably back in the Triforce dorm, trying to get his wishes" he answered.

"Now I'm really worried, what if he really does run into Ganon" I said scared for the toddler, if Goten wasn't asleep at the moment he would be crying for buddy. (And for those of you wondering, if I put that Goten went with Chi-Chi, he didn't he was passed along with Gohan, sorry if I caused confusion.)

"Na, if anything as soon as Link finds him he would bring him back, maybe, both of them are so lazy" Yoshi responded with a snicker.

"Yeah, I think their just bored most of the time" I said.

Meanwhile

"Ugh I'm so bored" Toon said laying down on his bed spread out, hanging loose (gross).

"Na man your just lazy" The older Link said. Toon smirked "That means your lazy too you butt wipe" Link flipped his younger self off, both of them acted as though they were drunk. Then a small figure's shadow, caught Toon's eye. "Whoa, Link did you see that"

Link noticed it too. "Yeah, try and find it." the figure moved behind the couch where Link was laying on unseen while Toon Link searched for the intruder. The figure hid behind the couch, he examined the room, it was larger than his, that's for sure, there was two couches like this across from the first, there were two large beds next to each other, in the back of the room there was a wall for targets and two practice sandbags that had sword slashes in them, he then noticed the weapons, there were two sets, one set had wooden like swords, arrows, bombs, boomerangs, and grappling hooks, which really impressed the figure, but the other set, made the eyes of the figure, bask in moonlight, he looked at them, as if he received a gift from the gods. Although he was impressed by the weapons, that wasn't what he was here for, he saw the triangle he was looking for, the triangle of courage. He reached his hands forward to savor the moment. His eyes glimpsed at the moment, the first triangle of his collection almost in his grasp. But he reached out a little too late.

"Hey Link, I see something, TAKE THIS" Toon shouted as he shot a arrow, straight through the figure's hand and stuck him to the wall, the figure burst into tears, as blood spilled down from his struck appendage. Toon Link was satisfied when he hit his target, "Looks like he was trying to steal your triangle Link, we have ourselves a little thief" but when he heard the child like screams Toon became suspicious. The mention of his triangle sprang Link out of his mental daze and he looked over the arm of the couch to the crying figure, and stared in awe. "Well little is right." Toon then rushed over and saw that Link was correct, it was a little boy, and Toon shivered with guilt as he realized he just impaled a little kid, no older than _**three **_in the hand, blood and tears rained down from the little boys face. Toon put his head down in embarrassment and shame. Link put his hand under the sobbing child's chin, and brought his head up, he was still sobbing, he tried to stop, but the pain was unbearable, but according to his father he has so much pride to keep so he must not cry, he sniffled, and sucked up his mucus. He looked up at man who held his chin up.

"What's your name kid" Link asked, the figure sniffled again. "Ugh Trunks" Toon Link then looked up at the child in awe. "Hey your the kid that screamed earlier, saying toys" Trunks nodded. Toon nodded. "So that's why you wanted the triforce, to wish for toys" Toon smiled and then thought to himself. '*sigh* little kids' Link laughed a little bit. Trunks blushed and looked down. 'Wow they probably think it's stupid, oh" (Poor Trunks)

Meanwhile

Yoshi and I were discussing a plan while no one was watching or listening except for a certain namek and saiyan for having very nice hearing.

"So you think it's a good idea, if we give her the suit" I said. Yoshi nodded and smiled, "She's very techy right, and she wants to save her son right"

"Yes" I answered. Gohan and Piccolo were listening closely even though I paid them no mind. "So we give Bulma the suit, I'm sure the owner won't mind" Yoshi concluded. We approached the next dorm door, Kirby and Bulma were still unconscious on Yoshi's back. The dorm door had a blue S wrapped around a circle. Yoshi didn't even bother knocking, the door just slid open to the viewing public. The room was scientific and heavily outclassed Capsule Corp. by a large number of years. Their were plenty of test tubes and chemicals, the room was incredibly large to say the least, not only was it very large, it also had a spaceship in the middle of the room, it was in a private hangar, near the hangar there were target practices, guns, ammo, and rocket launchers, they also had attachments that go somewhere. In the center of the room near the space ship, there was clear tube, that held the suit.

"Everyone, this is the Metroid Dorm, home to the space bounty hunter Samus Aran, the suit up there as you see is Samus' ultimate weapon, nobody is allowed to touch it not even the council members, please take a look around, Troten and myself have business to attend to." he concluded. Everyone spread to different parts of the room and wowed at everything in sight. Chiaoutzu looked at a specifically larger tube and gasped at what was inside, it was an alien.

"What is that THING" he asked. Yoshi turned to him. "Those are called metroids, little alien creatures, that Samus captured during her travels, and she studies them. That one particular was one that Samus found, and it wouldn't stop following her after it hatched, so she kept it to study." he answered. Everyone started to look around the room and notice dozens of metroids in tubes some big, and some small. While everyone was astounded by the metroids, Yoshi got to work at the suit. Gohan and Piccolo stood next to Yoshi and I as we stood by the suit, we looked over to the door, that was white and very metallic in structure, in fact all of the walls were metallic in the room. Yoshi typed in a buttons and press a large red button on the keypad that controlled the tube that held Samus' suit. "That rule is about to be broken for a special purpose" Yoshi said to himself. Samus' private quarters were silent, but water was running, like someone was bathing. Gohan was the first to speak up.

"So are you gonna ask her first or are you just gonna take it." he said. I gasped, 'How did he' then I mentally slapped myself, 'saiyan and namek hearing of course'

"Big brother, let me try to exp..." I said sweat dropping a little, Yoshi didn't stop with the key commands. But before I could continue Piccolo interrupted. "Don't sweat it kid, we already know, but are you sure Bulma will be able to control herself in the suit." I sighed. "I'll teach her, I've used the suit a few times myself, but don't tell Samus though." Gohan glared at me for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Piccolo repeated the action, Yoshi was able to get the suit out of the tube, it lowered to him and it said. "Welcome back Samus" in a pretty loud computer voice. Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and I had to cover our ears from shear pain, it also disturbed Goten from his nap, but he fell back to sleep on Gohan's back, were he was kept in one of those baby carriers. In fact the noise was so loud, that the water droplets, emanating from Samus' private quarters, shut off and quick footsteps emerged from the room, becoming louder every second. Yoshi and I both gasped, we started to shove everyone out of the room as fast as possible, it was a hard time to get Gohan and Piccolo out of the room, but they complied and soon we were out the door, Samus' suit in hand and it closed behind us. They metallic door opened, and Zero Suit Samus rolled out, with one of her guns in the air pointing everywhere in the room for a sign of an intruder, but the room was completely empty beside herself, a few test tubes were out of place, but everything was quiet, she looked at her one crucial artifact, she ran to the center of the room to the large vessel that held her suit. She activated her control panel and pressed the same buttons Yoshi pressed and the large button, sent down the tube. It opened and she was shocked to find out that the suit was no where to be seen. She was mad, angry, pissed, Veggie pissed. Her face turned red and she gritted her teeth. Her hair started to defy gravity and her grip on the gun was too much that she snapped it in half, even without her suit her power was still enormous. She started yelling out every curse word she knew in alphabetical order.

"SON OF A *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* BEAST! WHY THE *BEEP* DOES ALL THIS *BEEP* STUFF HAPPEN TO ME" she screamed as she continued to rant. Yoshi and I were scared out of our mitts, we could hear the yelling from here.

"I guessing she's mad" Gohan said.

"What the hell just happened" Krillin asked.

"Yeah and what is with the suit" Tien asked as he stared at the armor I dragged on the floor. " I ignored him for a moment as I was still breathing heavily, Yoshi was following my actions. Kirby then woke on Yoshi's back with Bulma and hopped off the saddle.

"What the hell is going on, why was I on Yoshi's back did we find Trunks?" he started asking question after question, then he looked down at the suit. "Why do you have Samus' suit, are you tired of living, ARE YOU INSANE?" he started shouting. I started answering. "1. we just got out of Samus' dorm, 2. You were knocked unconscious, 3. No, 4. I'll explain later, 5. No, 6. Maybe"

Meanwhile back with Samus

"WITH A GOD DAMN PIG" she finished yelling as she ran out the dorm room and luckily headed the opposite direction of which we were heading, 'I'll find you, you rat, and then I'll tear you to pieces."

Meanwhile back with us.

Yoshi was suddenly happy, I wondered why I would be scared out of my pants, if I knew a bounty hunter was about to hunt us down and kill us all. But no he was completely and utterly calm. I kept that confused look on my face. Yoshi however thought of one thing as we were walking, fear no, despair no, death no, but in all things.

'Safe Haven' he thought. (Can YOU imagine why)

Act 14 end

Please Review.


	15. Tour of the Manor Part V: Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Yoshi kept running and running in the hallway forward. 'Is he running away from Samus' I thought. In fact the whole Z pack was oblivious, all except for Kirby who smirked at his friend/enemy (frenemy) I looked at him.

"What are you smiling about" I asked intrigued. Kirby looked at me as though I was an idiot. "Don't you know what dorm is next" he asked me. I thought for a second, and then I picked up something. "Maybe he's running there to hide from Samus" Kirby face palmed.

"Hey you can't blame me for being a kid" I stuttered.

"Why kids are oblivious to almost everything in life" he defended.

"But your a kid too," now the argument was on. "HEY, I'll have you know I'm fifty compared to my people" I snickered.

"Well we're not with your people, and as long ass we are here, in earth years, you are six, younger than I am" Kirby snorted and kept walking, he lip synced F*CK. I narrowed my eyes and lip synced back. We both walked on different sides of the hallway. Everyone behind us was delirious to conversation that just happened. I still had the suit in hand, I would've put it on Bulma now, and fairground music was playing., but unfortunately she was still on Yoshi who was going to fast in order to keep up unless we run. So that's what we did run. We kept running and running until we reached the next dorm, it had a green egg on it. We arrived to find out that Bulma was just stirring awake, she was sitting down beside the door, and we find Yoshi trying to hug the door. He mumbling something. "Home, safe haven" then he noticed us making weird faces at him. He rose to us blushing, and copying a son smile, we all started laughing. Anyway he opened the door, the room was bright and sunny, most likely the equivalent to Yoshi's Island in happiness, a direct copy of Yoshi Park from baseball island was here in this very room, the door leading to his bedroom was very large. the place was a fun park. The sight of fun, drew Goten out of his slumber, he was astounded by the fun. He started clapping and yelling, he tapped Gohan on the back of his head to get his attention, and pointed to ferris wheel. Gohan laughed.

"Hey do you mind if I take Goten on the ferris wheel, Yoshi" he asked. Yoshi walked over to the extended rope that held the entrance to the ride, and opened it allowing Gohan and Goten to get on one of the karts. Yoshi then went to the control panel and started the ride. Goten started cheering right away, Gohan laughed.

"Yeesh this is a child's paradise" Mirai said 'My younger self would love this place.' The ferris wheel came down from it's 360 spin.

"Go'an can we wide more wides" Goten asked. Gohan looked down at Yoshi who nodded. "You may use the rides and park, as much as you want, as for me" he started strolling toward his room. "I'm going to go lie down"

"But wait Yoshi what about the rest of the tour" I asked. Yoshi shook his head. "Can you and Kirby take it from here, I wanted to rest before I finish my papers." Kirby and I pouted. "Aww we don't wanna" we said at the same time."

"Wait what papers does he have to do" Krillin asked.

"He's in charge of posting all of the newcomer's info and setting up the tournaments" I answered. "It's one of the many jobs the council has to do"

"He must be exhausted" Gohan said, he looked at Yoshi who slowly made his way to his room, he almost collapsed from exhaustion, if he didn't grab onto the handle of his door he would have passed out. He crawled into the room. Gohan sighed and exited the ride, he followed Yoshi in which he confused Goten. "Go'an aren't we going on more wides"

"Hang on a sec Goten, I'm gonna see whats wrong" Gohan said. He opened the door to Yoshi's room, he was surprised to see that the room looked like an island paradise, tropical trees and plants, a mini waterfall, and a queen sized bed right in the back of the room, Gohan started to wonder what was wrong with Yoshi, but what ever he saw was when he was staring off into the center of the room. When he looked over to the right he saw many books and papers next to piles of eggs, next to the papers was a large desk in a quiet dark corner, there was when he found Yoshi, he struggling to get onto the chair, he pulled himself into his desk and sighed, he started writing on paper after paper. 'What is it that you need Gohan" he asked not even stopping. Gohan was caught out of moment and responded.

"I was just wondering if you needed some help." he answered walking forward. Yoshi smiled but Gohan couldn't see it. "No please go have fun" he started moaning, and dropped his pencil he held his hand in pain, Gohan examined it, he was shocked, it was red and it pumped as though the blood vessels were about to explode, it had pencil and pen marks all over and it was very close to the point of bleeding. Goten had never seen a hand in such bad shape, except Gohan's when he came back from a spar, he whimpered. Yoshi was in pain, and he was bleeding internally. "This is nothing really, now please I have to work again." he said trying to pick up him implement but no matter how he tried he couldn't stop the pain. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the dinosaur.

"Yoshi, you have to stop, this isn't good you look horrible" he said, and he was right, Yoshi had been working non stop since the mention of newcomers for the tourney, he eyes were bloodshot, and carrying Bulma and Kirby around did not help him in the slightest. "Nonsense, I'm fine really" he successfully managed to pick up the pencil, but he screamed in pain. Goten started crying from the scream. Gohan picked Yoshi out of the chair and set him on his bed. "No, your not, you need to rest a little bit" Gohan was not taking no for an answer. Yoshi tried to get up. "But I must k-keep g-go-in uh, ugh" and he passed out on his bed, Gohan sighed and went to Yoshi's desk, piles and piles of work overloaded him, Yoshi was resting peacefully. Gohan took a seat at Yoshi's work space and started looking at the papers, they were tournament registration forms, for the Z fighters, and people of the manor, he had to type each of the forms out, he also had to design the tournament conditions. This was going to hard. Gohan turned to Goten, who was still sobbing a bit.

"Goten, go off with the others, I'm gonna stay here, tell them to go without me" Goten nodded and ran out of the room to everyone else. "Gohan said that he was going to stay here and we should just keep going" Everyone stared at him. 'What why" I asked.

"Because he passed out" Goten concluded.

"Hey I don't blame, he has to do all that work, plus fight, I'm surprised he was still conscious" Mirai sighed.

"Anyway let's continue" Kirby said.

"Kirby you just want to go there to sleep." I said as we kept walking.

"LIKE THE FAT ASS HE IS" someone said and we all turned around to see a certain prince, he had a cape and banana crown, he was smirking, and eating a banana.

Kirby snarled, "So monkey boy decides to join us." Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong joined him accompanied him (A/N: This story takes place during Melee, I decided to do it that way, so Diddy is just a spectator and Toon replaces Young Link, why, it's my fanfic and I have ideas.) Diddy Kong threw a banana at Kirby. "Don't talk about the prince that way" he scolded. Kirby grumbled and Vegeta laughed, then he looked at Bulma who was knocked out. "Why is my wife knocked out" then he noticed something else. "Where's my son" Everyone gulped. Mirai stepped up. "I'm right here uh father." Vegeta glared at him. "Not you whelp, the brat, where is he."

One explanation later

Vegeta was unaffected. "Yeah, that sounds about right" everyone was shocked. "Y-You don't care at all" Yamcha said. Vegeta shrugged, Yamcha turned away "Some father you are" Vegeta smirked. "Eat me" then he turned to me and Kirby who were snickering. "So brats where are we going now, where's the dinosaur"

"He passed out, and Gohan went with him" Vegeta scoffed, 'Weakling' "And where are we going"

Kirby smirked, "To the best dorm in the house" I sighed. 'yeah right' And we kept walking, Vegeta and his two entourages with him.

End Act 15 A/N: You would probably wonder what happened to Vegeta and Chi-Chi, so I brought Vegeta back into the story, Chi will come soon. Will Yoshi ever recover, and what will become of Trunks, find out next Smash Ball Z

Gohan: Better name

Kirby: Still retarded though :P

Me: :(

Please Review


	16. Tour of the Manor Part VI: Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Kirby smirked as we made our way to the next dorm. Vegeta was carrying Bulma's unconscious body for the whole trip, wondering when the woman would wake up. Videl was starting to get lonely without Gohan around, and was considering heading back to Yoshi's dorm to keep him company. 'Maybe he could teach me how to fly, while I'm there' she thought. While she was absent from the real world in her train of thought, she bumped right into Piccolo, who wasn't affected, but Videl still apologized. We all stopped in front of the next dorm that had pink version of pop star on it. I sighed and turned to everyone. "People this is Kirby's dorm" mostly everyone groaned. Kirby grumbled and open the door to his dorm. Everyone was surprised when we went in, the room was tranquil. The room was night most of the time, and plenty of shooting stars pass by most of the time. We first passed onto a bridge that led to the fountain of dreams. Two separate bridges led off to two separate dorms, one of the doors had a pink star on it and the other had a dark blue star on it. On top of the fountain, was a meditative figure, it looked like Kirby big, but had armor on. Vegeta smirked.

"What is this fat ass central" the figure opened it's eyes, yellow, soulless eyes, the brightness of the eyes, plus the shine that came from it, made a super saiyan's glow pale in comparison.

"Meta Knight we have guests this evening" Kirby spat. Meta sighed. "So it seems" he dismounted the fountain top and landed on the watery surface at the bottom. I looked up at him.

"So where were you this whole time" I asked him, he glared at me under his mask. "I went to get more donuts, because someone" he zoomed in on me raising his voice, it caused me to back up a bit. Then he zoomed in on Kirby causing Kirby to gulp a bit. "and his friend devoured then all" the pink blob and I backed up a bit. Everyone snickered and Kirby and I pouted a bit.

"At least someone knows how to keep that brat in his place" someone said we all turned out of the door. I sighed, Kirby snickered. "Aww Troten your mommy's here" I blushed deeply. Then I noticed something, "Uh, mom why are you wearing one of Princess Peach's gowns" She stared down at it, yes it was what it was. Then another figure came up next to Chi-Chi. It was Peach. "I gave it to her, I thought it would be a little more appropriate for a princess."

My mother giggled. "I like it, it feels nice on me" then Luigi came up. "So do I" then he tried to touch my mom, but was smacked away by the frying pan.

We all raised an eyebrow, I had a 'WTF' moment, and I almost said it too. But I stopped myself. Then Kirby interrupted the silence. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna sleep." he yawned and headed for his room, but before he could I grabbed his arm and squeezed it to the best of my ability, he yelped.

"Oh no, you don't" I yelled. "I'm not doing this by myself, your helping me" Kirby yelped even harder. "OW, OUCH, YOW, o-okay I'll help" Vegeta laughed out loud at the puffball's pain, satisfied I let go,his arm was red and swollen, he glared at me. I looked at his roommate. "Meta Knight would you care to join us" I asked. He shrugged and nodded. So we headed out of the room, Kirby was still caressing over his arm.

So as the tour went on the Z and Smash fighters bonded after we visited each dorm, after we visited Kirby's dorm, we went to the Star Fox dorm where we met Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, the arwings were held there and it really astounded Goten to the fact of where he stole one and took it for a ride. It was funny to say the least, however he got a very tender bottom in the end, he was still crying in the end. Goten was very sincere when he wanted to use the arwings, so Fox insisted on taking him, at first Chi-Chi refused but Goten was one of the people who never took no for an answer, so in the end he stayed.

Next we went to the Pokemon dorm, only Pikachu and Pichu were around, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff were absent apparently, knowing that Mewtwo was the one that favored mental training this is where Piccolo was impressed and decided to stick around and wait for Mewtwo's return, Videl however thought the Pokemon were down right adorable. (so OOC) she stayed with Pikachu and Pichu and fought with them to fill in Gohan's absence.

After that we went to the F Zero dorm, according to me, Captain Falcon is retarded, but he is so retarded that he moves to being awesome, he showed us the power of a Falcon Punch, when he knocked Yamcha all the way across the F Zero track, Yamcha was so impressed that he wanted to stay with this guy, he also wanted to handle the F Zero race cars.

The next dorm was the Mother Dorm, and though it belonged just to Ness, the boy was a wiz with psychic powers, with thoroughly impressed Tien and Chiaoutzu, the telekinetics joined Ness in 2 on 1 spars, and were learning to perfect their powers thanks to psychic youth. There we left them, and the tour continued on. I finally thought it was time to use the power suit. I took pieces of the suit one by one, and put them on Bulma's unconscious form, vegeta questioned me at first, but when i told him it would make Bulma more powerful, even though it wasn't Bulma's own strength, he allowed me to put the suit on his mate. I continued putting piece after piece on until, nothing was left unchecked except for the helmet, that I still held firmly in my hands until I put it on Bulma's head, the eyes flashed green, now that suit was complete, all there was to do was to wait for Bulma to regain consciousness, we continued going until the next dorm, which was the Fire Emblem dorm, the door was opened to a castle like setting, large glass cases on the walls that contained, Marth's Falchion, and Roy's sword of seals. Mirai one of the only people left with us next to my mother, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, and Eighteen, realized that these people were sword users, he withdrew his own katana and decided he would stay here as well. We all nodded and headed for the Ice Climber dorm. The room was cold to say the least, Popo and Nana the Ice Climbers were practicing there climbing skills on their makeshift mountain, Krillin deciding there was no where else to go though it was best to stay with these guys, these eskimos look strong, and wherever Krillin went Eighteen followed. The dorm was exited, and that was the end of the dorm tour. Vegeta left on Donkey Kong's back, and mom went to see if Goten was okay. Soon it was just me and Kirby.

"I'm glad that's over though" Kirby said. I nodded in agreement. "Wanna go fight?" Kirby smirked evilly, then we both headed off to the Temple.

(A/N: Now if you're pissed off because I skipped over some of the tour, was because it would take forever and this story that I was doing was supposed to be long enough already, plus I want to write the other stuff as fast as possible, and I'm one of those people who finish a story before writing another, so enjoy the rest of the story, this chapter is kind of short, I know but I'll make up for it in the next I promise.)

Please Review.


	17. Melee's Sudden Pause

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Eager for a good fight, Kirby, Ness, Mario and myself gathered at the temple for 2 on 2 fight. It was a clearly timed fight, infinite time limit, and me and Ness were placed on the blue team, while Mario and Kirby were placed on the red team. Mario wore his regular blue jean overalls with his red shirt and hat. Kirby's hue of color changed entirely from pink to red. Ness' shirt was changed from red and white, to blue and purple, his hat being the same color, and he shorts purple. And my hoodie sweater was changed from gray to blue, and my jeans turned from blue to black. The time limit was infinite so we could have a nice spar. It wasn't really much a spar though.

"Take this" Ness shouted. "PK Fire" as he casted his attack on Kirby. I began a miniature ki ball onslaught on the puffball. Kirby hopped out of the way of each attack and took his blade out at the last second and swipe away Ness' attack. Ness went in for another assault. "PK Thunder" he yelled, as his body began to lighten in purple electric aura, and the lightning shot up from him up into the air. Kirby thought it would come toward him so he jumped up and floated, but Ness' attack was led behind him and it hit him in the backside paralleling him upward toward Kirby. A direct headbutt in what seemed to be Kirby's chest, flung him out toward the edge, while I flew up to where Kirby was flying to and raised my foot in the foot and brought down on his head, he crashed down into the ground, He crawled of the crater and stumbled to the end of the stage to his partner, who was casually sitting there. Kirby coughed up his blood and yelled at the plumber.

"M-mario, I-I'm getting k-killed over here h-help" he pleaded, he didn't look to well, he was battered and bruised to the point where it would please Vegeta to see him that way, it probably would. Mario just shrugged and continued to sit. "I just don't see the point" Kirby was starting to get aggravated with his teammate's behavior before registering what he just said. My saiyan hearing picked up there conversation. 'Maybe there coming up with a new battle strategy' I thought. Ness was able to communicate with anyone mentally. 'Maybe you should go check it out' he mentally responded back. I nodded and headed for our enemy's location.

"Wait what do you mean" Kirby asked, Mario was about to respond when I showed up, Ness behind me. "Hey, what's going on why aren't you guys fighting" I asked. Kirby looked at me in confusion, then back to his partner, "Mario says he doesn't wanna fight anymore" he said. Ness and I both shared a look of confusion, it wasn't like Mario or any smasher to not want to fight. "So are you guys giving up?" I asked with a dissapointed look. Ness smiled.

"Well we are winning." Kirby shot back at Ness. "NO YOUR NOT" he yelled. I laughed and turned super saiyan and head butted Kirby offstage and he self destructed, he appeared above us on the higher platform. I dropped supe rsaiyan and smiled at him showing all of my teeth. The look on his face showed he wanted to knock all of those teeth out.

"Don't ever do that again" he warned in a cold voice, that made my spine shiver, but I still smirked. "Or what, you'll eat me" I asked. Kirby pondered for a moment. "Yeah" he answered. "Yeah I will" Ness laughed, "Ha, you said you'd eat him"

"Shut up" I scoffed.

"Guys" said Mario. "Can we all just take a break for like two minutes, without fighting" he asked. I turned to him. "Why" I asked. Suddenly I felt a throbbing pain in my head, and I was propelled upwards and off stage, plummeting to the bottom of the temple. It was Kirby and his mallet. He smirked victoriously. "HA GOT YA BASTARD" he yelled. I flew back up to the top and rushed Kirby, we were about to collide when Mario got in between us.

"Seriously, TWO MINUTES" he yelled. Wielding a frying pan that came of nowhere, me and Kirby ran behind Ness in fear while we silently cursed my mother, Ness gulped. "What's that for" he asked.

Mario smirked, "Discipline" was all he said. We all took the time to listen to what Mario had to say.

*Time skip*

"So what your saying, is that we that we shouldn't fight" I concluded, slightly annoyed. Mario nodded.

"Basically, I mean think about it, we've been fighting for two and a half years now, and what have we accomplished." Mario questioned. "There's not really anything to do but fight on the same 21 stages."

"Actually there are 29 stages" Kirby said.

"Yeah but their are only 21 good ones" Mario spat. I nodded. "True that" Ness said. Mario continued.

"Do the math, with 26 playable characters, only 4 characters per match, and 29 stages to choose from, how many unique combinations, can we even have" Kirby and I looked puzzled.

"313,950" we all looked at Ness. "That was a rhetorical question" Mario said, then his eyes bulged out. "WAIT DID YOU JUST DO THAT IN YOUR HEAD" he asked. Kirby and I nodded.

"But how" he asked.

"I'm psychic" Ness responded. Mario stared at him for a moment before answering. "Oh good to know" then he continued. "Anyway at this point we've probably played through just about every single combination of fights there is to have, what more is there for us to do." he asked.

"Keep fighting" I suggested.

"Change maps" Kirby said.

(A/N: Upgrade to Smash Brothers Brawl.)

"Where are we gonna find a Wii" Kirby asked. Mario narrowed his eyes. "NO, look I don't know what else there is to do out there but I'm sick of just fighting each other for hours on end."

"But I have to fight, I'm a saiyan, it's in my blood besides, everyone would kill me if I brought them here for nothing, especially Vegeta, he hungers for battle." Mario sighed. "They can't waste there time fighting forever."

"You don't know them like I do Mario" I retorted. "Besides how are we suppose to see who's better at fighting."

"Well there are tiers" Mario suggested. I almost puked.

"Tiers are for queers man" Ness said disgusted.

"Yeah, I don't want the world to judge me by my move set, it's how I use it, I'll show the world what I'm made of." Kirby responded. Mario chuckled. We all looked at him.

"Well it doesn't matter, does it, because I'm head council, and in order to overthrow head council, all associate council members, will have to agree to the opposing cause. 3/13 are not enough." Mario said.

"We'll get supporters" I said. "Everyone loves to fight" Mario chuckled again. 'You do realize that until that happens my rule is put into order, I'll just have to share it with the rest of the smashers, see ya." As he said that he left the temple, thus ending the match. The three of us scoffed, and started coming up with a plan. Oh we'll show him.

End of Act 17. Speaking of 17 where is he, you'll find out soon.

Please Review!


	18. Tiers R 4 Queers, Man

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

I was angry, no furious, I'm enraged to the point of no end, why in all hell, would Mario want to stop fighting, what he said made sense yes, but was I suppose to tell the Z fighters, oh the tourney is cancelled we have to go home, not to mentioned that Seventeen is out doing who knows what the hell he's doing. Ness went back to his room with Tien and Chiaoutzu were left, and me and Kirby were back in his dorm concocting a plan to overthrow Mario's decision, at least I was, Kirby concocted a plan to overthrow Mario completely.

"I say we kill him" Kirby suggested. I tensed. "No"

"Eat him"

"No"

"Kill him then eat him"

"NO!" I yelled. "We're trying to overthrow his decision, not mame him"

"What about injure" Kirby suggested, he had the urge to hurt anyone that stopped him from fighting. "Or beat him"

"ENOUGH" I yelled, I threw my notebook that had all my ideas on the floor in frustration. Just then the door to Kirby's dorm opened, the figure stepped in, it was Ness. "Hey"

"Hey" Kirby and I responded. Ness walked toward us. "So did you figure out what were gonna do"

"Well I suggested" Kirby started but I interrupted. "Nothing, what are we going to do"

"I don't know" Ness answered as he shrugged. "Anyway I came here to tell you that Mario called a meeting with all of the playable characters, newcomers not welcome"

"I guess that takes away the problem of the Z Fighters getting upset, but what is the meeting about" Kirby asked, I face palmed.

"I don't know he said it was urgent" Ness replied sarcastically.

I scoffed. "Hmph, Mario says it's urgent, well I guess we should hop to it then, let's go" Ness left the room, only to find we haven't moved yet, he looked at us with a questioning look.

"Yeah let's go" we all left the room, to head to the meeting room. The room had large doors, and inside was a very large meeting hall, all of the smashers were there, each of them sat in chairs, while the council smashers sat at there appropriate seats at the front of the room. Everyone stared at us as we entered, especially Mario who glared at us in intimadation, the three of us returned the deadly glare and took our appropriate seats at the front of the room.

"Glad you three decided to join us" he said not even looking, we heard but pretended to ignore. "Anyway now that everyone is here, we can begin, I have called you all here to discuss a matter of the utmost importance."

"WHAT IS IT" exclaimed Capt. Falcon, everyone stared at him. Mario sighed. "I was a getting to that, we've all been duking it out for a long time now, to what end, am I the only one tired of it, I propose we stop the Melee"

"It's pronounced Meelee" Captain Falcon said

"No it's not" Mario said

"YES IT IS"

"IT"S PRONOUNCED MELEE"

"YES IT IS"

"Then we agree"

"YES IT IS"

"What?"

"YES IT IS"

Mario sighed again. "Someone please hit him" Link smacks Captain Falcon. "Thank you, now as I was saying"

"FALCON"

"You see, this is what I'm talking about" Mario yelled frustrated. "Even if we're gathered for a peaceful coversation, we still manage to turn it into a fight"

"PAWNCH" Link puts his shield at the last minute, "Asshole"

"STOP THAT" Mario yelled. "Now I'm putting forward a vote, I say that from this point forward, we shall never fight each other again, and instead stride to do something more productive with our existence, if anyone has any objection speak now or forever hold your peace." Almost immediately, Kirby and I shot our hands in the air, Mario sighed expecting this, and nonchalantly asked. "What"

"Well what about training huh, you wanna fight to improve, there's a reason to fight" I added.

"Yeah and what about the tournament, we put a lot of coins into that and now, it goes down the drain." Kirby said. Mario thought. Then Ness shot up his hand. "And sometimes fighting is just for relieving stress" he said.

"Yeah" I said, "I came here relieve the tensions of everyday life by kicking people's butts to make me feel better isn't that what we do" Some people nodded. The Kirby stood up on his desk. "Yeah we wanna show the world what we're made of"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Look, if you wanna get judged, look for tiers" everyone gasped. "Tiers, bro" Luigi asked

"Are you serious" Samus asked

"PIKA, PIKA {Did Peach bang you too hard}" Pikachu exclaimed. "Everyone started yelling at Mario, except for Kirby Ness, and myself. Ness opened up a mental link between himself plus myself and Kirby so we can discuss a plan. The three of us discussed while the smashers bombarded Mario with plenty of complaints. When the three of us were finished speaking, we all turned to the crowd, of pissed smashers, and got there attention. "QUIET" we yelled. The Smashers, one by one, took there time to listen to what we had to say, leaving mario safe time find cover if the attack on him were to resume.

Kirby did all of the talking. "Listen people we've decided to deal with the tier problem, we have created a group that does not rank people based on there move sets, but how they fight in skill level, our people only stride in becoming stronger, and do not shun others in there moves are suckish to others, this group is called, the Tiers R 4 Queers foundation." Then Ness spoke up.

"For those of you who do not want to be judged by move set, but by the amount of skill you have, rise up, or forever hold your peace." One by one, smasher after smashers stood by us, leaving Mario by himself. He smirked. "You see, it doesn't matter, you seem to have forgotten my position, I'm head smasher, one of the most powerful smashers in the universe, my decision still holds, we will never fight again, if you have something to say it at the tournament, where I will thoroughly beat all of your asses, and prove I will always be above you, and be ready because this is your last fight, unless one of you can beat me." He turned to leave, and the other smashers glared daggers at him, I IT'd in front of him. (A/N: Yes all of the Son's know of the Instant Transmission, except Chi-Chi) I faced him, with little fear, the fear told me that Mario still outclassed me in strength, and we both knew, I still spoke up.

"According to the rules, if all council members refuse your proposal, your decision will be denied" I spoke proudly, but he still smiled nonchalantly. "But not of the council members are here are they" and with that he left the room, leaving me confused, not to mention the rest of the smashers.

"What does he mean not every council member is here, who's missing" Fox asked.

"Jigglypuff {Yeah, who}" you already know said.

"I don't know" I said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Meanwhile Seventeen was flying around, obviously bored. 'If Troten wanted me to hide out somewhere, then why did he bother bringing me, he probably made up that whole sharpshooter guy story up just con me, I'll get him for that.' he sneered while thought.

He kept flying around into and open area. "God, this is so horribly dull, I wish something exciting would happen to me already I don't care what it is." he kept flying out of the open area onto the road, and it didn't look like any ordinary highway road, but a racetrack of some sort, he looked around, hopefully the races would amuse him. He walked on the grass by the race track until he came up across a vehicle, not just any vehicle, it was the Blue Falcon, it was a shiny blue, that reflected off of the Seventeen's ice blue eyes and into the sun, or maybe racing would amuse him. He hopped into the jet. the computer said. "Welcome back Captain Falcon"

"Captain Falcon" Seventeen asked "Well then, there's a new driver behind the wheel" he laughed as he ignited the vehicle and pulled out onto the road, going at 300 km/h.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Yoshi who passed out a little while ago, slept in his bed like a baby until he woke up to sound of a frustrated Gohan.

"If four characters are doing a match for a stock match that is also timed for 15 minutes, and each character had 10 lives, what stage would it be at. Uh I already used almost all of them how combinations can we even have." the saiyan asked.

"313950" Yoshi answered with a tired expression. Gohan turned around to see the dinosaur awake and he smiled. "Had a nice nap"

Yoshi was slightly annoyed. "You distracted me from my important work, and I may have missed something important" then he got out of bed and yawned. "But I did get some well needed rest, thank you Gohan"

"Your welcome" the saiyan replied, then he thought for a moment and then spoke. "Oh yeah, Mario stopped by while you were napping, he said he needed to talk to you about something, you missed a meeting." Yoshi's eyes bulged out and he ran past Gohan out of room and went to look for the plumber, his status was at stake.

Meanwhile

Diddy Kong and Meta Knight, were outside of the meeting hall they weren't aloud to attend the meeting since they weren't actual smashers, but they could practically still wait for the meeting to finish, not like they had anything to do.

"So what do you think is going on in there" Diddy asked, Meta Knight just shrugged, the preteen excepted that answer (A/N: Toon Link and Diddy Kong are 12) just then the door, swung open and all of the smashers marched out huddled together, with Kirby and myself at the front, we all were shouting Tiers are for queers down the hallway. All that Meta and Diddy were thinking was.

'What in Holy HELL happened in there'

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Yoshi was running down the hallway, sweat dropping when he met Mario laying back against a wall, the plumber opened his eyes and glared at the dinosaur, this brought Yoshi to gulp nervously. "I've been waiting for you Yoshi"

"I'm sorry I missed the meeting Mario, I was just tired that was all" Yoshi started, as he was nervous his tardy would deprive him of his council status.

"That's fine Yoshi, I'm not worried about that, I just wanted to talk to you about something" Mario stated. "I have a proposition for you"

The dinosaur looked up at the plumber with intrigued eyes. "What kind of proposition" the dino asked raising an eyebrow, Mario smirked.

End of Act 18.

(A/N: This is a message from the tiers are for queers association)

Kirby: Hello I'm Notorious K.R.B, also known as the head for the tiers r 4 queers association, just wanting to let anyone know who is think tiers suck can join us, we have open spots for anyone who intend on showing there skills, but for those who think tiers are cool, we at the tiers r 4 queers association will (seen with a stick of dynamite) will blow up your house (he throws the dynamite at a random house, and watches the fireworks.) SKADOOSH BOOM!

Please Review


	19. Puffball's Beating

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

"What kind of preposition" Yoshi asked raising an eyebrow. Mario smirked.

"Well you see, we've all been fighting for a long time now, everyone wants to continue these pointless fights, but your the undecided vote, so what do you say old friend, why don't we show those smashers, that there's more to life than fighting." Mario said trying to pull a smile for convincing effect.

Yoshi pondered for moments, in that case he wouldn't have to focus on much work, but fighting was a great stress reliever for him. Mario was getting impatient, he was expecting an answer by now but instead all he heard were a bunch of thinking noises.

Yoshi shrugged, "I-I don't know Mario, I just don't know" Mario sighed. He was expecting Yoshi to be on his side, but he was still undecided, that means he will have a 50-50 chance of his rule coming into effect permanently, but it was still going into a effect for a limited time fortunately for him. "Very well, I'll leave it to you to ponder over for a bit." then the plumber left to his room to leave the dinosaur in his thoughts.

When Mario return to his dorm, he received glares from Luigi and Peach, Chi-Chi waved hello, he sighed and let it go, when he opened up his room door what he found was his utter surprise, his stuff was in complete shambles, there were layers of black ash straying the walls, and flames were erupting from the corners. His looked over to the corner, and saw a Fire Kirby, and myself. Kirby was blowing fire at all of Mario's stuff, while I was sending light ki blasts everywhere. Kirby looked at me.

"Don't blow up anything, just set it on fire" he said

"Right" I responded. Mario scowled, he was prepared to unleash hell. "MY ROOM" he yelled. He immediately got the chibis attention, our faces immediately paled, the sudden shock, got Kirby to choke on his fire breath and start coughing, the ki ball in my hand immediately dissipated.

"You two" Mario whispered in a deadly voice, then shouted. "DESTROYED MY ROOM" a yell so loud it got Luigi, Peach, and Chi-Chi's attention.

"Mario what's going on" Luigi and Peach asked together and they approached, they gasped at the sight of their roommate's personal belongings. They sighed.

"Shame on you two" Peach said. Luigi nodded in agreement. "Come on bro, we'll buy you some new stuff with the coins we earned. Kirby scowled.

"You're helping the enemy that's treason" Kirby yelled. Then a distant voice sounded. "Luigi, Peach, is something wrong." I immediately paled, that was mother's voice. Kirby scowled, it was the harpy that smacked him with that frying pan of hers.

The shadow of mother grew larger and larger, I panicked, I immediately searched for a way out, sending ki blasts everywhere. "KIRBY HELP" I yelled. Kirby shook his head in defeat. "The walls were designed for no explosions." I immediately started searching for options. Then I did what I always did when I was in trouble, I hid in the bathroom.

Chi-Chi turned the corner into the door, and found her company and a pale Kirby, his fire mode immediately shut down the moment he choked, she narrowed her eyes at the puffball. Then she grabbed the puffball by his arm, and dragged the six year old in to the main room. Kirby pouted, "Hey, LET GO OF ME NOW" Chi-Chi ignored him.

"QUIET YOUNG MAN, it's obvious by the way, your behaving you've never had proper discipline before, oh no what you need young man, is a good old fashion bottom warming" my mother said. Kirby tensed and sweat-dropped.

"You you mean uh a **SPANKING**" She nodded. Everyone gasped, including myself, no one dared to hurt Kirby, but then this woman comes out of no where and tries to spank him, she is a work of wonders, everyone thought. Except myself, I was gonna get a similar punishment unless I got myself out.

"Wait, you can't I won't let you, don't do it" Kirby begged. Chi-Chi sat down on a nearby couch, and placed the puffball over her lap. She smacked his bum as hard as she could, making him grunt and squirm over the woman's lap.

"QUIET, you will be punished for you actions *SMACK* then maybe you'll appreciate *SMACK* those around you *SMACK*" she yelled, raining down pain on the bubbly bottom.

"OW, stop, OW, you, banshee, OW-WOW" he yelped at each strike, the words he was using sounded a lot like Vegeta. Chi-Chi scowled and hit harder, the cries from Kirby grew louder. I felt guilt leaving my friend to face my mother's wrath, I saw a window from the bathroom, and immediately hopped out, then I ran back inside through the front door. I waited outside of the dorm, where the screaming was louder apparently.

The hands came down slower and harder on Kirby's little bottom. The pain was unlike what he felt on the field of battle, it was almost unbearable, the tears in his eyes were spilling down his face as he bawled. He was angry, he turned into a stone block and crushed Chi-Chi's leg.

"AAAGH" she growled and let go of Kirby to nurse her wounded appendage. Kirby put himself together and ran out of the room. He left the other adults to lick my mother's wounds. Kirby still had tears stapled to his eyes as he wailed, never once did he feel such an unbearable pain. I snickered at his impromptu dance he made trying to soothe his posterior.

"Shut up" he said pretty loudly. I laughed louder. "Just use that stupid instant thing" he said. I didn't stop laughing. I just grabbed him and sensed Meta Knight's energy signal and we disappeared just in time to see the Mario Bros. run out of the room.

"Damn, they're gone" Mario said, "I'll get them."

"That's what you get for supporting tiers, bro" Luigi said not really caring, as he walked back into the room.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

We appeared right in front of the meditating Meta Knight, he dropped his meditation the instant we appeared and fell to the floor. He never meditated much. I gave him a questioning look.

"Your friend gives some pretty good tips, what was his name Piccolo" he said.

"You mean the green guy" Kirby asked rubbing his eyes. Meta Knight took some good looks at him.

"What the hell happened to you" he asked. Kirby looked down at the floor, and then at his swollen, red backside. "Stupid banshee" he muttered.

"My mom give him a whoop-in" I said. Kirby punched me in the face. I rubbed my pink cheek. "Hey" I yelled.

"You still owe me for taking your punishment" he yelled back. Meta Knight chuckled. "What's so funny" Kirby asked.

"You deserved it"

"WHAT"

"Yeah" Meta said. "Serves you right for taking my donuts, nobody takes my damn donuts and gets away with it" he then turned away. "You're lucky I didn't get the pleasure of beating you myself."

"Hey those were really good donuts" Kirby replied back and followed. I chuckled and repeated the action of following.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Vegeta was busy practicing in the Smash Mansion GR with his wife of all people. She was having trouble controlling the suit.

"COME ON WOMAN GIVE ME A CHALLENGE, YOU'VE GOT A POWER SUIT PUT IT TO USE" Vegeta yelled as he continued raining ki blasts down on his wife. The suit wasn't destroyed, but it sure did burn anyone inside. Bulma was getting massive burns on her skin and she sweated, she forced herself away from the burns and raised the arm cannon attached to the suit, she distracted herself from the pain long enough to get a perfect aim on her husband and fired a charged blast. Vegeta side stepped the blast, then suddenly the gravity was turned down.

"What's going on Vegeta" the suit asked

"I don't know woman" he answered then he looked down to see Mario at the shut down switch. Vegeta flew down slowly and scowled at the plumber. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

"Due to recent events, fighting is prohibited in this vicinity" he answered. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "What do you mean"

"I mean, all of the smashers are forced to give up fighting, to live a more cooperative existence."

"Well, I'm not a smasher, I'm a saiyan, we are born and bred for battle, no foolish rule, can stop us"

"Well then I suggest you leave if you will fight" then he looked at Bulma. "You too Samus" then he left.

"Who's Samus" Bulma asked.

"Hn" the prince shrugged.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Yoshi then pondered over Mario's preposition as he laid on his bed. 'No work, no fighting, Hn' then he turned to his roommate "Hey Gohan"

"Yeah" the demi-saiyan responded turning away from his work.

"Do you like fighting" he asked as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"I'll fight only if it's necessary" Gohan answered. He didn't bother asking he already knew it was about Mario preposition, Yoshi was bugging him about it all day.

"Well, do you think Mario has a good idea"

"Maybe, he proves some good points but fighting is kind of a thrill, I enjoy it"

"I do as well, but the workload..."

"Is stressful yes, but it's worth it right"

"Yes, I suppose" Then Yoshi fell asleep and resumed his thoughts in his dreams 'Maybe, just maybe'

Please Review


	20. How Are Things Going

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Mario looked out the window of his now remodeled room, the smashers were still against him but things were still going is his favor. He thought to himself.

'You've done a good job today Mario, throughout the realms, the smashers have all stopped fighting each other in favor for a more cooperative existence, peace spreads throughout the realm, things are going great.'

Chi-Chi was holding Goten and she was Peach were talking outside.

"I'm glad that all that fighting is over, I don't need all this fighting corrupting my sons' minds" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Peach just sighed. "Maybe, Mario had some good points but still, they can be great people someday if fight to protect." Chi-Chi humphed.

"It's all Goku's fault, if he left Gohan alone to his studies, he would have never been influenced, then Troten wouldn't have influenced, and I'm worried Goten will follow suite as well"

"Well they are part of a warrior race" Luigi added walking over to the two princesses. "Saiyans stride for fighting, even though they are only half-breeds."

"WELL THEY SHOULD BE MORE HUMAN THAN SAIYAN" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"You can't force them to be something they're not, Chi-Chi" Peach said. Chi-Chi got in her face. "YES I CAN I'M THEIR MOTHER, It's my job to point them in the right direction" she then crossed her arms to her chest held her nose to the air. Luigi moaned in annoyance. Goten grabbed his mother's shirt. "Mommy can me go fly now"

"NO" she yelled.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Vegeta was upset, he was eating his who knows banana he lost count at 260, he gritted his teeth, his hatred for the plumber grew to know bounds, he screamed. DK approached his 'king' in alarm.

"Is something wrong, King Vegeta" DK asked bowing. Vegeta turned to ape. "You know exactly what's wrong Kong, I can't fight or even train, and even worse is when Kakarot gets here, I won't have sure pleasure of defeating him, I tell you the Kakabrat dragged us here for nothing" he grunted and paced around the room in frustration.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks were having a sword spar. Mirai wasn't touched, his younger self, well he's seen better days, but he kept trying, his pride was too great, he was Vegeta's son for you"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU" the toddler spat, running toward his future self with his sword wielded over his head, Mirai was in a defensive stance, he rolled his eyes at his younger self's stubbornness. In the background, Marth and Roy were laughing at little Trunks' performance, while the Links' glared at them, Zelda observed the spar.

Roy kept laughing. "Wow, Link you sure you wanna train this kid, he's an amateur"

Marth looked at his companion. "Be quiet Roy, the child is only three"

Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, blame Toon for telling the kid to charge in head first" Toon scowled at his older self. "HEY"

"Shush" Zelda quieted the men. "The boy has to practice, but his pride is to great to allow him to back down from a fight, he has the pride of a true warrior" Mirai knocked his younger self back and he hit the wall on the other side of the room. The boy shrieked on impact, and this time he didn't get back up which startled his opponent. Mirai went over to the wall to see if his Chibi self was alright, but when he least expected it Chibi jumped and swiped the sword at Mirai's face, with that he put his last of his energy therefore he fell unconscious. Mirai jumped back at the last moment, he was hocked to see the hit landed as he felt the area, the sword hit, he was even more surprised when he brought his fingers back and he found the color of crimson, the gash wasn't big but it made him bleed.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Gohan was finally trying to explain to Videl how to fly. "So ki is energy in our body, and I have to control it in order to fly right" the girl concluded.

"Yeah" Gohan said. He demonstrated by throwing a ki blast at Hercule's egg, which burned up everything inside. "So how do you do that Gohan" Videl asked.

"It's simple for us saiyans, but your energy is dormant, all you have to do is release it, bring all of your energy to palm of your hand like this" he said as a ki ball erupted from his palm. "Now you try"

The Satan girl nodded, she tried but she tensed up from frustration. Gohan shook his head. "No, you can't be tense, stay loose"

She nodded and loosenned up, and then out of nowhere a yellow ball of energy, a small ball, but still a ball erupted from her hand, she was happy for herself, "Yes I did it, now what should I do with it"

Gohan was proud of his new pupil, "Throw at something." Videl nodded, she turned to her father's prison and threw the ki blast at the egg, once again burning it, moans of pain could be heard from shell, as the two teenagers laughed."

Oh yes things were going well in Mario's book, but not everybody's.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Bowser was in Final Destination, he did not like any of Mario's decisions, but he despised this one. "Things are going terribly, everyone get in here." he demanded. Mewtwo, Ganondorf and Jigglypuff entered the room one by one at Bowser's command.

"What do you want Bowser" Mewtwo asked.

"I have direct orders coming from Master Hand himself, we need to put a stop to this 'peace' right away" he exaggerated the word peace because he hated it.

"Why does Master Hand even care if the characters are fighting or not" Ganondorf asked.

"Because it's a fighting game you fool, if we're not fighting what are we accomplishing" Bowser scoffed.

"What are we accomplishing is we are fighting" Mewtwo spat.

"Shut up, you're making even less sense than Mario" Bowser said.

"JIGGLYPUFF" everyone turned to her"

"What" Bowser asked confused.

"JIGGLY" Bowser sighed. "Ugh, Mewtwo, will you translate that"

"What you think I speak Pokemon"

"Well you sort of are one aren't you"

"That's racist" Ganondorf said

"Ugh, whatever shut up" Bowser demanded.

"Jiggly"

"You shut up too!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Please Review


	21. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, boo-hoo, now let's continue.

Kirby ran off to the Yoshi's Island Past Stage to lick our wounds, well his wounds anyway, he was sitting on a tub of ice, trying to cool his burning bottom, I snickered at him, but my own posterior was still in bad shape after I took my earlier beating the day before. We couldn't spar so we did what most kids do when adults weren't around, we chatted.

"...and that's how my stomach works" Kirby concluded. I looked like about to hurl. "That was very interesting, Kirby, but disgusting, and when you swallow someone, they appear over the top of your head, how does that work." I asked. Kirby chuckled. "Well if you wanna know where my poop comes out of."

"SURPRISE" a mysterious voice said, it was Bowser, and Mewtwo landed on the platform above him. Even if we weren't suppose to be fighting, Bowser was never one to follow rules, Kirby and I both took defensive stances. "What do you want" I asked coolly, even though Kirby and myself were scared as hell, our full effort combined wasn't enough to tangle with Bowser or Mewtwo.

"Just one thing" Mewtwo said. "You"

"What me" I asked startled.

"That's right" Bowser said. "You have a connection to both those smashers and the newcomers, your family, they'll do anything to get you back" he smirked. "Including fight"

"Which is exactly what Master Hand wants" Mewtwo finished. "Should we also kidnap Kirby"

"We may as well, if we don't have anything to do with him we can always let him go, but the kid is our main priority." Bowser responded. Kirby's glare darkened. "Who says were gonna let you kidnap us."

"I DO" said a voice from above. A strong heel, rained down on Kirby's cranium, and it sent him into the ground, creating a devastating crack on the platform, the last thing the star warrior saw was the purple aura from the attack and my shocked expression, until his world faded to black. I was startled, I was to distracted my Kirby's unconsciousness body, that the figure who rendered him disable, lifted me up by the scrape of the neck, he was Ganondorf, as the air in my lungs decreased, and I struggled to stay conscious, that purple flames erupted from were he was strangling me, the pain was tremendous, but I lost so much that I couldn't a scream, only a gasp, my eyes rolled back into my sockets, and my lids dropped as I welcomed the sweet mercy of unconsciousness. He let my body slide the floor.

"That was easy" Mewtwo mentioned

"What are you a staples commercial" Ganondorf asked rather smugly. Mewtwo scowled.

"Come on lets get out of here, that giant heart in the background is giving me a stomachache" Bowser said, the other two nodded, they took our unconscious bodies and fled the stage.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Mario reclined in one of his favorite chairs in his room, he was totally relaxed, no more fights, no more competition, just complete utter relaxation, and a slight ticklish feeling, on the verge of sleep, his eyes immediately opened to the disturbance on his nose, it was a piece of paper, no a note, he opened up he letter and he read it, it said.

_Dear Plumber Scum_

_I'd like to inform you, the smashers and the saiyan brat's family friends, that I've kidnapped him, and the star warrior, I'm keeping them prisoner here on Final Destination, I will make there first and probably last stay here one they will never forget, if they live to remember it that is. Just try and save them Mario, or are you scared? BWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Signed_

_Bowser, King of all Koopas_

Mario crushed the note in his hand, the anger for having to deal with Koopa's idiotic kidnapping for too long, slowly clouding his judgement in pure rage. The news of two fellow smashers and countdown to there unfortunate demise, though they tried to overthrow him, they were warriors, and children, did he mention children, he would never hold a grudge against them, more so not save them, they were both still blossoming, yet they were to young to be cut down. He got up from his chair and prepared to exit his room, but then a thought occurred to him, how will he break it to the Z fighters, or Troten's loved ones, it will only increase there will to fight, no, they will find a peaceful suitable solution that won't involve fighting. He smiled at his thought and exited the room to inform the others.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"TROTEN BEEN KIDNAPPED BY BOWSER" Gohan exclaimed. Chi-Chi's been fainted. Goten was sobbing lightly. Yoshi, Ness, Link, Luigi, Videl and Captain Falcon were in the room. Mario nodded. "I'm afraid so, I just received a telegram saying so"

Link raised an eyebrow *Random turntable pause* "Whoa, whoa, hang on , a a a telegram, uh uh seriously"

"Yeah" Mario answered.

"A a tele- a telegram, what the fuck" he questioned the plumber. Mario shrugged. "My thoughts exactly"

"This is wierd I thought Bowser's job was to kidnap your woman" Yoshi asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY WOMAN" Mario retorted. Luigi sighed. "Bro, every single Mario game that has ever been created in the history of the universe says otherwise." Mario turned to his brother.

"What about Super Princess Peach"

"He's got ya there" Ness said Luigi scowled. "Shut up"

"Why would Bowser want to kidnap my little brother" Gohan pondered.

"Obviously he wants us to come rescue him, but what would that accomplish" Mario said, everyone gasped. "What do you mean, what will it accomplish, we'll be rescueing him" Videl exclaimed.

"I'm sure we can find a non violent way to solve this action without fighting." Mario said calmly. Chi-Chi now awake decided to speak up. "OH NO, that monster could be hurting my baby, and you just want to sit here and wait" she was aggravated. "We should go after him."

"YEAH" everyone else in the room exclaimed, besides Mario.

"NO" he yelled. "Rescuing involves fighting, and if we start fighting again, we will ruin all of the progress we made so far"

"WHAT PROGRESS" Link retaliated. "Dude we are all bored out of our freaking minds here, at least a rescue mission will give us something to do"

"FALCON BOREDOM" UNOWHO said.

"But a rescue mission, would just be more pointless fighting" Mario said.

"It would not be pointless, it's a rescue mission, rescue that's the point" then he snapped. "Okay I've had it, anyone who wants to go and rescue the boys come with me" Link then turned away, Luigi, Ness and Captain Falcon followed suit.

"FINE GO, and leave then, I'll find my own way to rescue Troten and Kirby, without having to resort to violence" Mario said, then he stormed off to think of a plan. Gohan was about to follow Link but then felt a tug on his arm, it was his mother. "OH NO, I already lost Troten, I'm not losing another." she said.

Gohan pulled out of his mother's iron grip. "But mom, the other need me, Troten and Kirby need me, you have to let me help."

"Gohan, can I help to" Goten and Videl said at the same time, the teen shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous, you guys stay here, Videl why don't go practice, I want you to give me something to see when I get back." she smiled and nodded, then she immediately left to practice. Gohan leaving in the opposite path to follow his companions. When he caught up to them, they were discussing a plan.

"So what's the plan Link" Ness asked.

"We go to Final Destination and kick Bowser's ass until he tells us where Troten is" Link responded.

"This is good plan" Captain added.

"I sure hope that Bowser isn't going to have crappy hotels run by his kids again" Luigi says

"What does that have to do with anything" Link asked. But Luigi continued. "He always had signs up saying Toasters toast toast"

"That's a good point" Captain said.

"Oh that's what she said."

At the same time, Gohan and link were both thinking. 'Oh god/kami what have I done to myself'

Please Review


End file.
